Love at the end of the river
by Droopy1389
Summary: CoWritten with tragic-hellion: It all started as an innocent camping trip that blossomed into a full fledge romance. Will Kai find love...or will he find a weakness that he won't let himself fall victim to? KaiOC Chapter 7 up!
1. The Unexpected Fall

I do not own Beyblade but Demon-Death-Claws (Ressa a.k.a Demika) and I own Marissa (Ressa) and I own her father, Brian.   
  
Droopy1389: I have a new story yea!!  
  
Kai: Oh great---what about the other one  
  
Droopy1389: I think I'll take a break from that one...*grins*...hehe  
  
Kai: *rolls eyes* so...what's this one all about? *Mutters under breath "Not that it matters..."*  
  
Droopy1389: Read and see---and for our pleasure we have Demon-Death-Claws joining us!!!!  
  
Kai: *wide eyes* OH NO! NOT HER! GET ME THE F**K OUTTA HERE! *Desperately looks around for exit*  
  
Ressa: *bounds into room* GUESS WHO'S BACK!? *Evil cackle* *glomps Kai*  
  
Kai: AHHH!!!!!!! *Screams*  
  
Droopy: *grins* Hehehe...  
  
Ressa: HEY LIZZY! GLAD TO BE HERE! *Grin* ^.^ *resumes tackling Kai*  
  
Kai: *starry eyes* Oh mommy...I don't want to go to school today...I want to stay home and bake cookies with you...*faints*  
  
Ressa: Eh...? *Sweatdrop*  
  
Droopy: *puzzled look* Ok...I take that as a complement...*confused smile*  
  
All: *sighs and sweatdrops*   
  
Ressa: Okie...any way...hope you like Lizzy's story  
  
Droopy1389: Ahem...*clears throat and raises eyebrow*  
  
Ressa: Uh---I mean *OUR* story! *Whispers to readers* Even though it's really hers...  
  
Droopy1389: *raises eyebrow again*  
  
Ressa: *laughs nervously* Uh...hehe...err...bye now...*walks away whistling with Kai still in paws*  
  
NOTE: Kai and Ray are 17, Tyson and Max are 16 and Ressa is 16.  
  
Love at the end of the river-----Ch 1- the unexpected fall  
  
The air in the woods smelled like pine and fresh. Numerous forms of wildlife were roaming around the wooden area. The only things that could be heard was birds chirping, leaves rustling, the whistling of wind and the moaning from a certain Bladebreaker. Four, teen boys (There is no Kenny in this story sorry!) were walking through the trees of the woods on a small camping trip that Mr. Dickenson had sent them on. He had dropped them off at the top of the hill with nothing but a map and then he left them to their trip and said he would pick them up in three days in a town with a surprise waiting for them. Currently the Bladebreakers are getting to know their new surroundings.   
  
"When are we going to get to the camping site?" The lazy Bladebreaker who is know as Tyson asked. He wore dark blue jeans, a black belt, a red T- shirt, a yellow vest, brown boots and his traditional red, white and blue baseball hat and a white and blue jacket. He was behind the rest of the team, moaning and dragging his feet in the leaves and mud.  
  
"Ohh come on Ty, life's a adventure, get use to it" Tyson's best friend giggled, known as Max. He had a green, long sleeved, turtleneck sweater, light blue, baggy jeans, a green belt, brown boots and a purple and green jacket. He stopped from walking so that his teammate would catch up to him. When Tyson finally did, he kicked him in the butt. (Hahaha). Tyson gave Max a glare and they walked a bit faster to catch their teammates.  
  
"Tyson you should really stop your complaining. We've only been walking for three hours" Ray, the logical one of the team said. For the trip he didn't wear his Chinese outfit. This time however, he wore tight green jeans, brown belt, black boots, long sleeved white shirt with Chinese symbol: representing the white tiger and a gray and white jacket. Ray always liked the woods on the account of he lives in a village surrounded by woods back home in China.  
  
The last Bladebreaker who decided to be silent during his teammates conversation is none other than Kai their captain. Still cold as usual, Kai wore black jeans, black boots, gray belt, blue, long sleeved sweater his white scarf, and a red and blue jacket. He still has his blue triangles on his face. He walked in front of the team, not wanting to hear any of their annoying conversations.  
  
The Bladebreakers continued walking down the steep hill. Once and awhile they would talk to each other about the woods or the trip. The sun in front of them was starting to descend and started to turn a bright red and pink. Ray looked at his watch, which read 6:02 p.m. 'Hmm we're going to need to find camp soon. By the rate of the sun is setting, it's going to be dark in about a hour.' Ray thought to himself.  
  
"Hey guys were going to need to find camp soon. The sun is going to set in about a hour," Ray told his teammates. They stopped and looked at him.   
  
"Hey you do know where we can find the camp?" Max asked.   
  
"Kai do you have the map that Mr. Dickenson gave you when we got dropped off?" Ray asked. Kai dug into his coat pocket and brought out a brown, rolled up piece of paper. He walked over to his teammates and unrolled the paper. The map showed many pathways, rivers and lakes, small towns and a message in the corner of the map. Ray read the message out loud:  
  
"After being dropped off at the top of the hill, travel downwards (west) for about three hours. Then after traveling for that long you should come across a flat area with a river flowing through it. Follow the river to your right and there you will meet a lake. On your right again, will be a cave where you will stay. There will be a letter waiting for you in the cave explaining everything. Signed S.A.D."  
  
The only man that could sign this is Mr. Stanley A. Dickerson, the man who dropped them into this place. Ray looked around the woods through the trees when he found a river, just a small part of the river between all the trees.   
  
"Hey guys I think I see the river over there between all those trees." He said pointing to the river. The Bladebreakers turned their heads towards where Ray's finger was pointing.   
  
"I see it too" Max giggled.  
  
"Where, I can't see it?" Tyson asked confused.   
  
"Idiot" Kai said hitting Tyson on the head, causing him fall into a pile of droppings (Ohh I'm so cruel to Tyson, haha). The whole team was laughing their heads off expect for Kai who just smirked.  
  
"Eww I'll get you later Kai" Tyson yelled at Kai.   
  
"Humph" was Kai's reply.  
  
"Hey bud you can wash your face in the river" Max told Tyson.   
  
"Tyson can you stay a few feet behind us----you kinda stink" Ray giggled as once again they were laughing their heads off. Tyson swore under his breath and waited a bit after his team so he could start walking behind them. (Droopy1389: Hahaha poor you. Tyson: I'm so going to kill you later!!!! Droopy1389: We'll see---).   
  
The Bladebreakers kept traveling down the hill. Once and a while, Ray and Max would turn around and stare at Tyson's face covered in shit and start to laugh. Tyson would give them a death glare but that would never work. They walked a bit father in till the land became less steep and then became flat. The Bladebreakers stopped before the river and looked around. The land around the river was greener than the brown and black of the hill. The river itself was crystal clear, only two feet deep at the most, flowing smoothly. The sky was easier to be seen, as the sun began to turn reddish- pink as it was starting to set. There were less older trees but younger trees as well as small plants. In the edges of the woods, hid small animals watching the Bladebreakers with big eyes (O.O).   
  
Tyson looked towards Kai. Kai was right near the edge of the river staring around the area. Tyson's grin grew on his face as he had an evil plan to get him back from earlier. He slowly crept up behind Kai in till he was six feet apart from him. Tyson placed on a evil grin and started to run but, when he was about to grab Kai, Kai turned and Tyson fell into the river alone (Droopy1389: Hahaha it sucks to be you! Tyson: I'll get Kai don't you worry. Droopy1389: Yea---right ^.^U). Kai, Ray and Max turned to where the sound of the splash came from. Tyson emerged from the water just to sit on the river floor with his elbow on his knee and his head in his hand. This time Kai, Ray and Max busted out into laughing. Tyson sweat dropped and stood up shaking the water off of him and walked out of the river.  
  
"Hey Ty *chuckle* I think you missed some shit *laughs* on your face" Max giggled.  
  
Max grabbed his stomach, fell to the ground and rolled around laughing hysterically. Tyson hit Max hard on the back but it didn't faze Max, who kept laughing hysterically.   
  
"Come on guys. I want to get to the cave so I can get changed" Tyson yelled and stomped away.   
  
The Bladebreakers followed their now very pissed off teammate down the riverbank. Tyson mumbled swears under his breath while his teammates would chuckle to each other.   
  
"Ok stop with the laughing you guys, It's not like you haven't seen me being stupid before" Tyson yelled. His teammates stood still, just staring at him till they broke out into more laughing.   
  
"Why do I even bother?" Tyson asked himself. The Bladebreakers kept walking till they arrived to a larger opening. They froze at the sight of the lake.  
  
The lake was huge, expanding from all sides. The water was very clear, which is very unusual for a lake (I should know). The river empted itself into the lake allowing fish, mostly rainbow trout to enter their new home. There we less trees in the area, mostly plants and bushes less than three feet high. In the far corner, was a cave made out of gray stone expanding from the ground to about twelve feet high. The BladeBreakers looked at the cave, in till Kai broke the silence.  
  
"That's the cave, it's in the same place where the map says," Kai said bringing the map in front of his teammates. Tyson, Max and Ray looked at the map, to the cave and back to the map. They all nodded in agreement.   
  
"Well I'll catch you guys over there, I have to get cleaned up and see what food Mr. Dickenson left us" Tyson said running away before anyone could catch him. Ray, Max, and Kai had sweat drops on their heads.   
  
"We've better get over there before he eats everything" Max sighed.  
  
"Yea I guess so you comin' Kai?" Ray asked. Kai nodded and they walked over to the cave entrance where there was a huge, heavy black cloth hanging from it. They walked into the cave to see Tyson running around with food in his hands yelling things like  
  
"Yea food" or "this is so cool".   
  
The cave wasn't really a cave; it was more like a house. The first room that you first enter most likely the living room was circular in shape. In the middle of the room stood a fire pit with some fresh logs in them. Around the pit were wooden benches; some with red pillows and foot rests. The far corner from the entrance was a pile of wood logs in a triangular pile. To the right of the woodpile rested many heavy blankets. Max ran to the room on his left as Ray ran to the room on his right. Kai walked straight, passing the fire pit into the other room.   
  
Max stumbled into the kitchen where Tyson was digging though, what must be the food stash. The kitchen was really small. The only things in the kitchen were the box of food Tyson was looking through, a large pot that looked like a cooking pot over a fire, smaller pots, plates, cups, silverware in a box next to Tyson, a pail of water and small wooden table with four wooden chairs. Max sighed and walked over to Tyson.  
  
"Ok man we're leaving. Save some food for later" Max said pulling Tyson out of the kitchen by his hair. (Droopy1389: Oww that's gotta hurt. Max: Nahh his head is hard as a rock. He didn't feel a thing Droopy1389:Ohh I see ^.^U)   
  
Kai on the other hand found the cleaning/training/storage room. The room was moderately big with a rounded shape. On Kai's right was a pot, probably to clean clothes and other things, drying rack, broom, dust pail, mop and bucket. In the middle back was a large orange beydish. 'Good I'll be able to train' Kai thought to himself. Kai walked to his left to a yellow cupboard. He opened the doors and found everything they could ever need. The cupboard was full of extra things like, extra blankets, emergency food, first-aid kits, batteries, flashlights, candles, spare beyblade parts, towels, wash materials, and more. Kai bent down to the far bottom shelf and picked up a letter that had his name on it and read it to himself.   
  
"Dear Kai, I know that during this small camping trip, your going to need time to travel away from the team for your own privacy. Well on the map that I gave you, you will find a circle. That circle is a place where I made for you. There is a large Beydish, hot spring, a relaxing waterfall and please take care of the rest of the team even though you hate to. Signed Mr. Dickenson."  
  
Kai finished the letter with a bit of a chuckle. 'Yea I'll take care of those jack Asses.' Kai said to himself sarcastically. Kai walked out of the room to see what his other teammates have found.   
  
Ray found the bedroom where four single beds laid side to side. Each bed had heavy blankets and two pillows on them. The room was in the shape of a square with one long shelf hanging around two feet above the ground. On the shelf were four backpacks with two letters on each backpack. The first one was labeled 'T.K' was red, next on it's right was labeled 'M.M' which was green, on the left was 'R.K' was white and the last one was labeled 'K.H' which was blue. Ray guessed that these were packs that Mr. Dickenson left for them to have for the trip. 'I think I should get the others' Ray thought to himself but before he left he found an envelope on the shelf. He grabbed it and left.  
  
Kai, Max, and Ray all meet in the living room without Tyson who ran back into the kitchen. Max and Ray sat on the benches as Kai kneeled next to the fire. Kai brought out Dranzer and placed her next to the wood. Dranzer's bit glowed to fire as Kai allowed her flame to burn the wood. Kai moved the one burning piece to the middle of the fire to burn the rest of the wood.   
  
"Your pretty handy around here, Kai" Max said watching the flames burn into a red glare.   
  
"Did you teach your self about making a fire or did someone teach you Kai" Ray asked Kai. The fire crackled and burned allowing heat to surge though the room. Kai stood up and leaned against one of the benches.   
  
"All of this is Bio-volt training" Kai said, sighing. "Where's Tyson?" Kai asked.   
  
"Tyson waddled out of my grip and ran back to the kitchen and started to eat again" Max sighed.   
  
"I'll go get him," Kai said. Kai stood up and walked into the kitchen door. Ray and Max had sweat drops on their heads ad they heard the yelling, thumping and smacking of Kai and Tyson in the kitchen.   
  
"Maybe we should go in there and help Kai out" Max said to Ray.   
  
"Yea we need Tyson alive" Ray said back to Max. They got up from the benches and walked into the kitchen. It was quite a scene to see Kai with sweat drop on his head. Tyson on the other hand was dancing around the room like a ballerina, with his jacket tied around his waist like a skirt, no shoes, with just his socks on. Once and awhile, Tyson would try to jump like a dancer but he would hit the ceiling with his head causing a loud thump sound all around the cave.   
  
"Hey Kai can you tell us what is going on with Tyson" Ray asked.   
  
"I don't know. When I got here he was acting like this. If I have to guess, it was all those candy bars he ate," Kai sighed pointing to the huge pile of candy bar wrappers in the corner of the kitchen. Ray and Max sighed and watched Tyson dance around like the sugar plum fairy.  
  
"I think we should stop him and start to get ready for dinner" Max said.   
  
"Yea I guess" Ray said. Kai, Max and Ray surrounded Tyson as he danced in place. "Ohh Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo" Tyson said dancing next to Ray. "Umm can we get him caught, he's starting to give me a major headache" Max said.   
  
"Ohh please Max, I wouldn't be talking. You give us headaches when you're on sugar high" Ray said as Tyson jumped into Ray's arms. "Guys can we get out of here. We have him now" Ray said frighten.  
  
"Just one more thing" Kai said. He brought out his launcher and his blade from his pocket and attached Dranzer to his launcher.   
  
"Ray hold him still for me-----LET IT RIP!" Kai yelled as Dranzer was launched at Tyson's neck. Dranzer hit Tyson's pressure point in his neck causing him to be knocked out. (Droopy: haha you suck Tyson! Tyson: Shut up). Tyson fell limp in Ray's arms as Dranzer returned to Kai's outstretched hand.   
  
"There hopefully that will keep his mouth shut" Kai said.   
  
"Lets head to the bedroom, we can put sleeping beauty in his bed" Ray said. They waked out of the kitchen and walked across the room to the bedroom.   
  
"Where should I put him?" Ray asked.   
  
"Put him near the bed near the window" Kai said sitting on the bed farthest away from the window bed. Ray waked over to the bed and dumped Tyson on the bed.   
  
"Hey guys when I came in here, I found the letter that Mr. Dickenson left us," Ray said walking over to the bed next to Kai. Ray brought out the letter from Mr. Dickenson.   
  
Kai and Max sat on the beds beside Ray looking at the letter in his hands (Ok just to let you know the sleeping arrangements are from left to right; Kai, Ray, Max and then Tyson.) Ray began to read it to them.   
  
"Bladebreakers, I hope you made it here in one piece. As you can see that this is the cave you will be sleeping in and staying in. From the living room, the door on the right is the kitchen, then in front of you is the training/cleaning/storage/room and to your right is the bedroom. As by the time you enter here, Tyson has probably eaten all or most of your food, but not to worry, I have more food hidden in the kitchen cupboard. You'll be staying here for the next two nights and one day. There is a practice beydish in the backroom if you want to actually want to train, cleaning supplies in there too and this room is your bedroom. On the shelves are backpacks. Each one is labeled with your initials telling which ones are yours. I want you boys to enjoy yourselves and have peaceful days off. On the third day, travel back down to where you meet the river and then back down the mountain. When you reach a large waterfall travel right down the river till you reach a town. When you arrive at the town come and find me. Good-bye Bladebreakers, Mr. S. Dickenson. P.S. When you arrive near the waterfall area, stay away from the sides, they are very weak and you could fall in."(Hmm I wonder what will happen here-----hehehe)  
  
Ray finished the letter and looked at Kai and Max.   
  
"Great now I have to baby-sit you guys for two days" Kai sighed.   
  
"Don't worry Kai, we'll be out of your way for the whole time" Max said. "Here catch you two" Max said as he tossed Ray and Kai's backpacks to them. Max sat on his bed and all three of them looked though their bags. In Max's bag were green and black boxers, long white socks, two pairs of light jeans, long-sleeved, purple shirt, a gray hoodie, belts, green bathing suit, P.J's that were a green T-shirt and shorts, boots, sneakers. Other things were flashlights, blade parts, snacks and cleaning supplies.   
  
Rays bag had blue and white boxers, white ankle socks, a Chinese robe top, green turtle neck sweater, ¾ length white shirt, Chinese pants, dark blue jeans, brown belt, red ribbon belt, boots, Chinese shoes, two ying-yang bandanas, spare blue jacket, blade parts, flashlight, P.J's of a black t- shirt and baggy white pants, gray bathing suit, and washing materials. On the bottom of the bag was a bottle of some sort. He picked up the bottle and shook it. The liquid shook with a ruffled noise to his ears. He than flipped it around and then found a note on the bottom. He read it to him self.   
  
'Ray I know you will need something to keep you warm over the days---so enjoy!' Ray looked at the note confused. 'Huh what did he mean' Ray asked him self. He opened the bottle and sniffed it. Ray begin to purr and smiled 'milk, warm milk, yummy' He though to him self. (I was thinking of my best buddy for that part. HI RESSA! Ressa: HI LIZZY!).   
  
Kai's bag was a whole lot lighter than the other bags. He had navy blue and black boxers (Droopy1389: Gotta love the boxers...Ressa: *nods vigorously in agreement*), normal white socks, a pair of dark blue jeans, a black sweater, a workout shirt, black swimming trunks, P.J's which included a white t-shirt and dark blue baggy pants, black belts with huge belt buckles, black boots and sneakers, a red jacket, a white silk scarf, extra blade parts, a extra map, and another note in side of his bag. He read it to himself.  
  
'Kai, by now I know that you are probably sick of notes but I need you to be in charge on this trip. For the two days, I want Ray to be in charge of cooking, Max in charge of cleaning the living room and the bedroom, Tyson will be in charge of the rest of the cleaning and laundry, and I want you to watch over them and do anything they can not do for them selves. Remember Kai to take care of your team'. Kai snorted at the note, 'Yea I'll tale care of them' he told himself sarcastically.   
  
Kai felt breathing on the back of his neck. He turned around to see Ray and Max leaning over his shoulder to try and read his note. He sent them a death glare and also growled deep within his neck. Ray and Max backed away from him. He took the note and crumbled into a ball within his fist and threw it in his bag with his things. Max and Ray placed their things away as well and then they all placed their bags at the end of their beds. Max got up and walked over to the shelf. He grabbed Tyson's backpack handle.   
  
"Lets see what Tyson has in his bag" Max said lifting the bag up, but when he did the bag landed on the floor with a loud thump. Max tried again and again but the bag wouldn't move. Ray and Kai sweat dropped at Max as he rubbed the back of his head. Ray jumped off his bed and went over to Max. He took a firm grip on the other handle and nodded at Max.   
  
"Lets do this together" Ray said to Max. Max nodded back to him as they both lifted it about a foot off the ground and then dropped it back on the ground.   
  
"This is heavy" Max said wiping the sweat off of his face. Kai growled at his teammates. He stepped off of his bed and walked to his struggling teammates. He ripped off Rays and Max's grip on the bag handle and lifted it up with no problem. He walked across the room and stopped at Tyson's bed. He then placed his bag down next to the bed top. Max and Ray sweat dropped and Kai walked back to his bed where he sat on his bed.   
  
"I think we should make some dinner before princess Tyson wakes up." Kai said. Max and Ray nodded in agreement. They walked out of the bedroom and left the princess to his sleep.   
  
1/2 hour later Bedroom  
  
Tyson's eyes flickered open to see the ceiling of the stone cave. He sat up from his bed to only get a shock of pain from the back of his neck.  
  
"Oww...what happened?" the indigo haired teen asked himself. Clumsily, he slipped off of the bed and onto the cold stone floor, still holding his neck. He looked around the empty bedroom then his gaze stopped at the window. He walked up to the window and looked up at the sky. The sky was slightly red in color and was surrounded by a lot of dark clouds, indicating to Tyson that night was falling (Droopy: If he actually knew that). The moon was already out and it was already shining brightly with billions of small stars gleaming around it.   
  
"I wonder how long I was sleeping...not that I mind..." Tyson thought, a stupid grin reaching his lips. Suddenly, he froze and sniffed the air. His grin grew. He smelled something so delicious he began to drool (Random People: EWWWW!!!).  
  
"Where's that yummy smell coming from...?" he asked himself in wonder. The scent was driving him towards the bedroom door and out to the living room. (Droopy1389: You know how in some of the older cartoons; the smell leads them to the food...All: *nods*).  
  
Living Room  
  
For once, Kai, Max, and Ray were enjoying the food that Ray had cooked for them without Tyson finishing the meal off before anyone could get one taste out of it (All: PIG! *throws garbage at Tyson*).  
  
"Yum...*chews* Ray this is really good! You're good at cooking!" Max said cheerfully as he continued to chew on his noodles (^. ^). Kai remained silent but nodded in agreement. Ray smiled but had a tint of red on his cheeks.   
  
"It's just normal Lo Mein, I always make it. You can say it's kinda my specialty" he said as he poured himself his 5th glass of milk (Ressa: HEY! You say that like it's a bad thing! *Fuming* Ray: Uh...you're the one who wrote that...*sweat drops* Ressa: ^_^ o...oh...ok...). He smiled again but that disappeared as soon as Tyson walked/ran into the kitchen.   
  
"Hey Tyson, you're awake," Max said jumping up from his seat. Tyson remained silent. Max and Ray looked at him in confusion until he yelled his favorite word of all time. (Ressa: *rolls eyes* Which is not hard to guess---Droopy: *nods/sighs in agreement*)  
  
"FOOOOODDDDDD!"  
  
Max and Ray fell down to the ground anime style (Kai just looked away in annoyance and disgust) and sweat dropped as Tyson gobbled all the remaining food on the table in a mere three point four minutes (Droopy: Wow Ressa you're great ^^ ). Ray and Max looked amazed at him as Kai sat on the bench, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"That was good..." Tyson said happily, patting his stomach. "While it lasted," Ray muttered.  
  
"I'm so happy that I had some before he ate it all..." Max sighed. Ray and Kai nodded in agreement as Tyson plopped his LARGE rear end onto a bench (Tyson: MY BUTT IS NOT LARGE! All: YES IT IS! Droopy1389: *whispers to Ressa* Nice! ^.^!).  
  
"So...err...what's next?" Tyson asked stupidly.  
  
"TYSON YOU BAKA!" Max and Ray screamed.  
  
"What?" He asked, surprised. The two of them sweat dropped (Kai did his "Hmph.") at his remark and sighed.   
  
"Let's get to bed," Kai growled as he grabbed the water pail that was sitting by the fire. Ray and Max quickly dashed into the bedroom with Tyson moaning behind them. Kai took the water pail and dumped the water on the fire, extinguishing the once burning ambers. The two toned haired teen then followed his teammates into the bedroom for a nights sleep (Ressa: *rolls eyes* Like that could ever happen with Tyson's snoring... Droopy1389: Yea unfortunately.. *sigh*)   
  
3rd day (Wow time sure flies hehe)   
  
The sun rose into the bedroom where the four boys lay sleeping. Kai rose first then followed by Ray and then after a bit, Max, leaving a snoring Tyson lying eagle-spread on his bed of twisted sheets. They sighed and thought about the way to wake him up that morning (Ressa: *grins evilly* Lizzy gave this part to me so here's my torturous plot...muhahahaha *crazy laugh*). Ray was the first with an idea. He gave Kai and Max a sly grin before walking out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. He grabbed a cup and turned on the cold-water tap, filling the cup up with freezing cold water. Walking back to the bedroom, he kneeled next to Tyson's bedside. Tyson, being Tyson...was talking about food in his sleep.  
  
"Mmm...Turkey...pizza...must have COOKIES! Mmm---*Drools*" he murmured stupidly (Droopy1389: *sigh* how can they sleep with him *sweat drop*). Ray sweat dropped, but without hesitation, he dumped the water all over Tyson's head.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!! I'M DROWNING! SAVE ME MOMMMMMMYYYYY!" Tyson screamed as he bolted up from his pillows. (All: *laughing their asses off*) He opened his eyes in confusion with two questions in his mind as he watched his teammates heave with laughter (Kai managed to crack a smirk).  
  
"Ok...one...why are you guys laughing...and two.... WHY AM I WET!? DON'T TELL ME I HAD AN ACCIDENT AGAIN!" Tyson shouted as he climbed out of his bed and glared at his friends, water droplets flicking off his hair. Max wiped away the tears that leaked out of his blue eyes.  
  
"Nope...just...uh...a...err...morning wake up call?" he suggested before bursting out laughing again. Tyson scowled at them before throwing a few pillows their way.  
  
"GET OUT YOU PERVERTS AND LET ME GET CHANGED!" he shouted as he shoved the three of them out the door before slamming it shut. (Droopy1389: *claps hands* Nice job on the Tyson torture Ressa ^^ Ressa: *proud grin* Thankies!)  
  
Living Room  
  
The bedroom door burst open as a very pissed (and now dry!!) Tyson stomped out of it, fuming. Ray, Max and Kai turned their heads towards him as he walked over to the cooking pot and picked himself some oatmeal. He thumped his ass (Droopy: Large ass in Ressa's terms...Ressa: *chuckles*) on the bench. He slurped his oatmeal (Ressa: Like the hog he is...) as his teammates laughed at him (Kai just smirked). He scowled and his stood up very fast, a bit too fast because his oatmeal was thrown up too.   
  
"Ok you guys, stop laughing at me. It's not that funny," Tyson said. His teammates weren't looking at him. Their gazes were pulled up to something above him on the ceiling. He looked up just in time to get a face full of his oatmeal (Liz: *Laughing ass off*). Max and Ray fell off their chairs laughing when Kai gave a small chuckle as Tyson removed the bowl off of his face, revealing globs of the stuff lodged in his nose, eyes and mouth. He sputtered and coughed and then walked past his laughing teammates and out the cave door.   
  
Tyson muttered swears under his breath as he walked to the edge of the lake and then kneeled down onto the soft, damp green grass. He then cupped his hands and placed them in the crystal clear water. Carefully, he brought them out of the water and splashed the water onto his face, cleaning off any remaining oatmeal. He dried his face with his sleeve and waked back to the cave. But, as soon as he entered the cave, his red backpack was thrown right into his face.   
  
"Owe...what was that for?" Tyson said rather pissed as he rubbed his now red nose.  
  
"Time to hit the woods," Max giggled as he made his way out the door with his packed backpack slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Pack everything you need and want Tyson, we're leaving in 5 minutes," Kai said coldly as he also exited the cave, pushing into Tyson on his way out. Tyson snorted but went inside and then packed everything he needed in 10 minutes. Rejoining his team, they exited the cave and the lake and headed down the river. They turned right and traveled to the mountain once again as they had when they had first came there. The green grass turned back into moldy and muddy leaves and the smaller trees turned into larger trees. Tyson began to sing "Row, Row, Row your boat", Max was too busy looking at the squirrels (Ressa: Ooh! Squirrelies! *Giggles madly*), Ray was staring into the blue sky and Kai was walking with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. (Droopy: SHOW OFF!!!! Kai: You wrote it. Droopy: Oh yeah...I did hehe... Kai: *sigh*)  
  
The clean air turned misty and the rapids of the water could be heard from a distance, indicating that they were only a few minutes away from the river. The BladeBreakers came closer to the sound and the mist was turning lighter. They walked down the reaming of the hill and the ground turned into yellow clay. The rapids became louder, the cracking rocks could be seen and they could feel the mist of the waterfall. The Bladebreakers came closer and saw the river. They stood in awe as they looked at the waterfall (Kai just looked boredly at it).  
  
"Wow..." Tyson said, stupidly moving closer to the edge of the rocks (Hmm--- *mental note blinking for Tyson* Dude----you don't get near the rock edge...). The rocks underneath Tyson began to crack and crumble even though he couldn't hear or see it. (Ressa: *snorts* Typical...) "Tyson, we are not going to stare at a waterfall all day," Kai said, coming towards Tyson. He grabbed the scuff of his shirt but that was all the rocks needed to break away from the ledge. Kai and Tyson fell down into the rapidly rushing waters below. Max tried to run to the side of the cliff but Ray held him back.   
  
"No! Dude! You can't go over there, you'll fall in too!" Ray said, struggling to hold onto Max. "Ray look over there!" Max said, pointing to something. Ray turned his head and saw another ledge that stood over the river. "Maybe we can see them from over there!" Max exclaimed. Ray nodded and they ran over to the ledge. As soon as they were on it though, they looked for their blue haired teammates. But, all they could see was the raging white-water rapids of the river...  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `  
  
Ressa: CLIFFY! MUHAHAHAHAHA! *Cackle*  
  
Droopy1389: SUFFER! MUHAHAHAHAHA! *Cackle too*  
  
Random People: They're both crazy...  
  
Both: THANK YOU! *Resumes cackling*  
  
All: -_-U...  
  
Ressa: Hehehe...hope you like! You know my motto...LEMME---err...*glances at Lizzy* I mean *US* something to enjoy besides Kai! *Squeezes Kai*  
  
Droopy1389: Yeah! What she said! *Waves* Bye!  
  
Ressa: Yeah! Bye-bye! *Waves tail*  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``  
  
NOTE: Before we go, here are all of our stories! Both Ressa's and mine!  
  
Droopy's Stories:  
  
"Kai and his sister" (yes I only started sorry!!!)  
  
Ressa's Stories:  
  
"Silver Lightning, Blue Thunder" (complete)  
  
"Artic Evolutions" (sequel to "SL, BT")  
  
"A Tiger's Glory Part I"  
  
(all three of those are the Beyblade stories...the rest are Power Rangers)  
  
Ya want to know how I spend my free time besides eating chicken? Scroll up ^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
LoL I am so bad...but...keep reading! Thx! ~*Demika*~ PS sorry for the short note, my paws hurt... 


	2. Marissa

I do not own Beyblade but Demon-Death-Claws (Ressa a.k.a Demika) and I own Marissa (Ressa) and I own her father, Brian.  
  
Droopy1389: I want to cry, we didn't get any reviews on our last chapter and Ressa and I worked so hard on that...*tear*  
  
Kai: *rolls eyes* It's probably because all the readers know who helped you write it...if you know what I mean...*glares at Ressa*  
  
Ressa: *fumes* DUDE! SO NOT COOL!...maybe I haven't been to harsh with your punishments...*evil grin* *shows fangs* =.= *slowly walks towards Kai*  
  
Kai: O.O *eyes wide* OH NO! Not again! *Hides behind Liz* SAVE ME!!!!  
  
Droopy: Why should I? You're the one who dissed Ressa *smirk* *moves away from Kai*  
  
Kai: *screams* Help!!! *Runs away*  
  
Ressa: Nuh uh! Get back here! *Runs after Kai*  
  
Droopy: *watches Ressa chase Kai* *smirk* Hehe...^.^  
  
Ressa: *Pounces on Kai* I gotcha!!! *Evil grin*  
  
Kai: HELL NO. I'M GOING TO SUFFER WITH YOU THIS CHAPTER ANYWAY!!!! ISN'T THAT PUNISHMENT ENOUGH!? LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!Â   
  
Droopy: *thinks* Ressa...Kai has a point...we can kill him later... *smirk/grin*  
  
Ressa: *lets go of Kai* Hmmm...Okie...that gives me time to plot his torture... *jumps off of Kai*  
  
Kai: *sigh* Thank god!  
  
Droopy: OK...HERES THE NEXT CHAPPY!!!!!!!!! *Hyper*  
  
Ressa: YEAH! ENJOY! *Resumes plotting Kai's torture*  
  
Love at the end of the river---Ch 2~Marissa (Ressa: Hehe...here's where I come in! *happy dance*)  
  
Kai was thrashed around the in the rapid water, trying to find his way up to the surface to breathe.  
  
'Damn...I need air! Move legs move!' He thought desperately as he kicked his tired legs and worked his arms, trying to find the top of the water. A firm grasp on the back of his shirt pulled him up to the surface with lightning fast speed. Kai took in a deep breath of air before he started to cough up river water. He took a few more gulps of the precious oxygen before turning to look at his savior. His mahogany eyes locked with indigo eyes.  
  
"Tyson, you ok?" Kai asked, allowing his cold mask to melt away from his pale face before his eyes hardened once more. Tyson nodded.  
  
"Yeah...hey, we need to get out of here as soon a possible" Tyson said fighting to stay above the water as the current pulled the two teens further down the river. (Ressa: Tyson...for once you actually thought of a good idea...amazing...Tyson: *scowls* Shut up...Ressa: =^.^= Hehe...)  
  
"Keep your head above the water...the river should end soon," Kai said, gripping onto Tyson's sleeve. Tyson nodded as they both were swished around in the water once more. The water splashed in their faces and they were dragged under the surface several times until Kai had found the one thing they needed.   
  
"Tyson, start swimming towards the rocks on that side' he ordered, pushing Tyson towards the rocks. Both of them started to swim as hard as they could to the side. Â Tyson reached the rock first with Kai grabbing on after him. The rapid water splashed against them as they hung on for dear life.   
  
"Ohhhh shit..." Tyson started, his indigo eyes wide. Kai looked towards the direction Tyson was looking. Over the waves was something in darkish color and sort of bumpy looking. The rapids were caring the large *thing*Â their way. Kai's eyes grew big as he realized what the *thing* was, a giant oak tree.  
  
"Tyson start climbing!" Kai shouted, shoving Tyson hard in the back. Tyson grunted, but grabbed one of the rocks above him and tried to pull himself up but the waters kept pulling him down.   
  
"Kai! I can't get up!" Tyson shouted back frantically, trying to pull himself up again.  
  
"Can't you do anything right Tyson?" Kai asked with his teeth clenched with frustration. He took a minute to think. "Step on my shoulder and hoist yourself up" he said after a few seconds. He lowered himself so Tyson could step onto his shoulder. Tyson heaved himself to the next rock ledge (also causing Kai to get pushed underwater from Tyson's weight Droopy: PIG!) and turned back to Kai, bringing his hand down to help his team captain up.   
  
  
  
"Grab my digits dude!" Tyson said. (Ressa: *grin* Sorry...couldn't resist...^^ Droopy: YOUR CRAZY!)  
  
Kai pulled his one hand out to Tyson, trying to hold onto the rock with the other hand at the same time. The water around Kai began to become more rapid, causing him to fight to keep his head above water. He thought he was going to get out of this mess no problem if he could only reach Tyson's hand...but that was until the tree came into full view. "Oh.hell.no!" Kai thought in a slight panic. But...it was too late to do anything. Kai's side came in contact with the tree's huge trunk and he was thrown underwater as fast as he was hit.  
  
"KAI!!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled, but his captain was nowhere to be seen. Tyson frantically looked around the water but he wasn't there.   
  
Kai on the other hand was still struggling under the water trying to get to get his head back above the surface. "Arrg..." Kai thought as a something sharp dug into his thigh. He could feel the blood coming out from the cut. But he knew that wouldn't be the last slice he would get on his body...and he was dreading the next one. (Droopy: Its kinda funny watching you get hurt! Don't you agree Ressa? Ressa: *nods and continues reading in silence* Kai: YOU'RE BOTH PSYCHOTIC! Droopy: hehe). Kai finally got to the top of the water but struggled to stay above it as he inhaled the large amount of oxygen that he had lost. He then felt the smaller cuts from other rocks slash into his skin like knives.  
  
"Is it just me or are there more rocks here...? Aw shit..." Kai asked himself, as he was pulled underwater once more. He was correct...as were the number of rocks under him. Â Slash after slash, cut after cut, Kai was left wincing in pain as more and more jagged rocks sliced his skin. When Kai thought that the pain was over, it was just beginning and it was about to get worse. He slammed into a sharp rock with his whole body head on. Kai felt another large cut on his side but it wasn't hurting him as much as the pain he felt in his head. Soon, his world started to fade and his vision became cloudy. The last thing Kai heard was the raging river echoing in his head before darkness engulfed him... (Droopy: I suck at torture scenes! If anyone understood that then that's great! Ressa: *raises eyebrow*).  
  
-Back to Ray and Max-  
  
Ray and Max ran parallel to the river. They looked at the rapid water, hoping for any sign of their missing teammates. Ray and Max started to get worried, as they saw nothing that would assure them that their teammates were ok. Ray wasn't paying attention to anything but the water but Max heard somebody calling for help.  
  
"Ray...we have to stop. I heard someone down there. It sounded like Tyson!" Max shouted to the Chinese teen. Ray immediately stopped and looked at Max. "Ray...start looking around here," He added. Ray nodded and both of them started to scream Tyson's name. They heard a small reply from the rocks.   
  
"Tyson where are you?" Ray screamed.  
  
"Down here!!!" Ray and Max ran to the edge. They looked down to see Tyson hanging onto a rock.   
  
"TYSON HANG ON!" Ray and Max yelled in unison. They ran from Tyson's sight only to have Tyson to be alone again.   
  
"Yeah...sure...I'll just hang here---I'm just getting killed by water..." Tyson muttered to himself.   
  
"Tyson, wrap this around you waist and we'll pull you up!" Tyson heard Max yell. Then next thing Tyson knew was a long vine was thrown down to him. He quickly wrapped it around his waist and gave the signal to Max and Ray. The next thing he knew he was being pulled up from the evil waters depths and onto the solid bank. In about two minutes Tyson was freed from the water and onto dry land.   
  
"Thanks you guys," Tyson sighed, wringing the water out from his hat. Max and Ray gave him a small hug each...until something clicked in their minds. Kai wasn't there.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS KAI?!?!?!" They yelled together at Tyson. The indigo- haired teen's gaze dropped to the grass. Ray and Max understood and they also looked down at the ground in sadness.   
  
"We're not going to give up on him," Tyson yelled. Ray and Max looked up to him and nodded. Tyson stood up a little too fast because he wobbled and almost fell back onto the ground but Max steadied him.   
  
"Walk much Buddy?" Max giggled. Tyson stuck his tongue out but let Max slip an arm around his waist and placed his (Tyson's) arm around his neck. Tyson gave him a small smile and then they raced down the grass to find their captain.   
  
!!!!!!STOP!!!!!!! IMPORTANT CHARACTER INTRODUCTION!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Droopy1389: I hope your enjoying this chapter but its time to bring in the new characters!!!!  
  
Kai: Great!!!  
  
Droopy: SHUT UP OR ELSE I'LL TELL RESSA TO COME HERE!!!!!! *Evil grin*  
  
Kai: Bitch...  
  
Droopy: *smile* Ok here we go everybody!  
  
Name: Marissa Leoneia (Ressa: That's me! That's me! *Jumps up and down excitedly*)  
  
Nicknames: Ressa, Riss  
  
Age: 16  
  
Appearance: Waist length silver hair with black streaks and big silver eyes. Usually wears baggy black cargo pants with a black studded phoenix head belt. Silver/gray tank top that stops before her belly button (which is pierced with a blue/silver crystal earring) and shows off her curves. For jewelry she has a black choker on her neck and a silver necklace that she never takes off with an ebony phoenix shaped crystal. She has two spiked armed bands around her biceps and for shoes she wears black sneakers (Nikes) with silver laces. (And the silver logo check mark thing on the side)  
  
Personality: She's a bit cold towards people and very quiet. But when she's in a good mood she can be somewhat funny (usually sarcastic) and less icy to people  
  
Beyblade Colors and Type: Black and silver, attack and endurance type, defense isn't too bad  
  
Bit-Beast: Arisal, silver phoenix  
  
Attacks: Silver Lightning Strike, Demon Thunderstorm, Lightning Haven, Phoenix Executioner (NEVER uses it unless she has no choice because...it has deadly consequences)  
  
Kai: *snorts* Great....that was Ressa. Here's her father.  
  
Name: Brian Leoneia  
  
Age: 32  
  
Appearance: Short, brown, shaggy hair with blue eyes. He wears light colored jeans with burgundy and black-checkered t-shirt. He has a leather black belt on his waist topping it off with a silver black buckle. He has white sneakers on with white socks.   
  
Personality: Nice, gentle fisherman who lives with his daughter Ressa in their summer home in the woods. (NOTE: He's nothing like his daughter...personality wise)  
  
Droopy: Now its time to introduce them!!!! Well...more pacifically...Ressa...*grins*  
  
~~~~~~~~BACK TO THE STORY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crimson eyes opened slightly just to be shut immediately as a bright light blinded them. Kai let out a groan as he tried to open them again, this time managing to regain his sight, which was a little foggy. A flash of silver caught his eye. Cautiously, he turned his head. He blinked a few times as his crimson gaze met with a shining silver one. Jerking his head back, he got a better look at the owner of the eyes. A girl about his age was kneeling in front of him, her head cocked curiously to her right side as she stared more intently at him. Kai took the moment of silence to let his gaze travel to her appearance. She had silver and black streaked hair to her waist, black cargo pants, silver/gray top that ended just above her navel, which was pierced with a black crystal, black chocker and a silver phoenix necklace adorned her slender neck, black spiked armbands were fastened around her biceps and on her feet were black sneakers.   
  
When the girl made a move towards him, Kai used his quick reflexes to jump back from her, only to find out his injuries slowed him down, causing him to fall back.  
  
"Move much, tenderfoot?" the girl asked, an amused smirk forming on her lips. She reached out a slender hand to help him up, but Kai slapped it away, his face hardening.  
  
"Where am I?" he demanded coldly. The girl's eyes hardened, their depthless silver gaze piercing Kai's soul as she glared hard at him. Her lips formed a dark frown.  
  
"Well you should be nice to your rescuer...I could have just let you drown" she shot back, her voice low with warning.   
  
"Why should I care? I was doing just fine by myself," Kai replied, his own voice matching his own. Not wanting to seem weak, he tried to stand up but fell right back down as the weight on his injured thigh caused him to crumble back to the ground. He winced and gripped his thigh. He heard an amused chuckle and glared at the girl, who was staring down at him, a smirk on her face.  
  
"Man...Aren't you smooth?" she muttered sarcastically. Kai growled at her but stopped as an older man came into the room. He had short brown, shaggy hair, blue eyes; light colored jeans, burgundy and black-checkered t-shirt, a black leather belt on his waist topping it off with a silver buckle and white sneakers.   
  
"I wouldn't get up if I were you," his deep voice rang out, addressing to Kai.   
  
'Great...just my luck, he's probably strong...if they won't let me go...I'll just use brute force. They are no concern of mine...' Kai thought bitterly. He brought his arms up, ready to fight his way out of there.   
  
"Hang on there, you can't fight," The man said. He held his hands up in surrender but Kai didn't buy it.   
  
"As if...I'm not falling for that trick...let me the hell out of here before I turn you into a bloody pulp," Kai shot back at him. He shakily stood up onto his legs, preparing himself to fight.  
  
"Man...how dumb can you be? It's not like we're holding you hostage," The girl said, walking over beside the man. Kai said nothing, but sent one of his glares her way, and was surprised to see her give him one of her own.  
  
"Fine...if you want to fight you'll get a fight,"E? The man spoke up. He charged at Kai on the right hand side with a punch. Kai turned his body to the opposite way but that was the wrong to do. He had placed his weight onto his injured leg, causing him to fall onto the bed. He hit his head on the hard bedpost, sending a shot of pain through his body.   
  
-Later-  
  
A low moan escaped Kai's lips as he slowly awoke from his little 'nap'. As he tried to move his head a new wave of pain shot though his body. He groaned in frustration as the events from that day; the camping trip, Tyson, the river, the rocks, the girl and man...something in his mind clicked as he realized where he was and at that moment he felt two pairs of hands grab his ankles and underneath his arms. He wanted to fight against their grip but his body thought otherwise. He was soon lowered to what he thought was a comfy bed with his head resting on a fluffy pillow. Kai's mind was soon screaming for him to sleep, but Kai being Kai, fought against it. He opened his eyes and saw the older man leave; only leaving the girl with her sharp silver eyes gazing down at him. Kai tried to move again but pain stopped him.  
  
"You idiot, will you stop moving? You're just going to hurt yourself more," she said harshly. She walked over to the end of the bed and picked up the comforter. She pulled the blanket up to Kai's chest.   
  
"I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself," Kai snapped, pushing the blanket off of him. The girl glared at him.  
  
"Oh sure...seems you did such a great job in the river," she turned away from Kai. "My dad wants me to take 'care' of you," she finished. When he didn't reply she turned back to look at him but his eyes were closed. She almost fell off the chair but held on and sturdier herself. She shrugged and pulled the blanket back over his chest.   
  
"You're going to be a piece of work aren't you?" she murmured to him. She was about to walk out of the room but instead she walked over to a bowl of water and dipped a washcloth in it. Wringing it out, she gently began to rub the washcloth on his face, removing the rest of the paint off of his pale cheeks. She took the time to look at him. With his eyelids closed, no face paint and his two toned hair he looked like a child. What really drew her too him was his buffed arms and chest in full view followed by his six-pack (Droopy: awwwww I'm in heaven *faints* Ressa: *drools* Me too...*faints too*). She moved some of his blue bangs away from his face.   
  
'He looks like a baby-wait...what am I thinking!? He's been nothing but a bastard ever since he got here' she thought fiercely, mentally kicking herself. A low chuckle erupted from the back of her mind, making her scowl even more. 'Oh...stop laughing...' she thought again, directing the comment to the back of her mind. But the chuckling didn't stop and the girl did her best to ignore it. Still scowling, she walked away silently, not daring to look back at him. She walked swiftly out of the room, closing the door silently behind her.   
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
Night fell upon the river as there was only a small light coming from a small cottage. A girl in a large room was sitting on her bed, staring at a mirror, combing her beautiful silver hair and pulling it back into a high ponytail. She wore tight gray tank with a pair of short, baggy black shorts.   
  
"Ugh...I must be losing my touch...why can't I forget about him!? Ugh...stupid emotions..." Marissa, or Ressa, as she was most commonly called, told herself. Footsteps outside her door pulled her out of her thoughts as she jerked her head towards the door. The door opened to reveal her dad.   
  
"How's the guy?" She asked her father.   
  
"He's still out. I don't know Riss..." He said. Ressa gave him a hard look that assured him that she could care less. He raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"You like him?" he asked after a minute. Ressa was so startled she almost fell off the bed.  
  
"HELL NO! WHAT WOULD GIVE YOU THAT IDEA?!?!?!" she nearly yelled. Her father shrugged and stood up, a small smirk plastered onto his face.  
  
"Whatever you say..." he chuckled. He left a pissed Ressa in her room alone.   
  
"Ugh...why did he have to bring THAT up?" She asked herself, hoping someone would answer her. Someone did.  
  
'Maybe it is because he is curious towards your strong emotions towards the boy,' a quiet voice replied. Ressa sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't HAVE any emotions towards him Arisal...hell...I don't even KNOW him," she answered back, her voice low and dangerous, indicating she didn't want to take the conversation any further. The voice 'Arisal' chuckled and sighed.  
  
'You never change little one...sleep well...' And then the voice disappeared.  
  
Ressa sighed, 'what would I do without her...? Hmph...a lot of stuff...' Smiling to herself, she tossed off her slippers away and turned off her light. She snuggled into her warm bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.   
  
~~~  
  
Droopy: Wow another chapter even thought it was shorter than the last. I would love to thank.silverninja for my-  
  
Ressa: Ahem...*raises eyebrow*  
  
Droopy: I-uh--mean *our* only review!  
  
Ressa: *nods* Yeah! Thanks! Hey...wait...I SENT A REVIEW TOO! *huffs*  
  
Kai: You don't matter...you helped WRITE the story...*smirk*  
  
Ressa: *scowls* Shut up...  
  
All: *sweatdrops* -_-o...  
  
NOTE: Before we go, here are all of our stories! Both Ressa's and mine!  
  
Droopy's Stories:  
  
'Kai and his sister' (yes the only one---I just started sorry!!!)  
  
Ressa's Stories:  
  
'Silver Lightning, Blue Thunder' (complete)  
  
"Artic Evolutions' (sequel to 'SL, BT')  
  
'A Tiger's Glory Part I'  
  
(all three of those are the Beyblade stories...the rest are Power Rangers)  
  
Ressa: Ya want to know how I spend my free time besides eating chicken? Scroll up^^^^.....  
  
Droopy: You want to know what I do on my free time.lets just say room+boyfriend=fun! (HEY NOTHING LIKE THAT YOU FREAKS! I KNOW WHAT NOT TO DO------yet *evil grin*)  
  
Ressa: *sweatdrop* ^_^o...*sigh* Yeah...ok...BYE NOW! *Waves paw* LEAVE A REVIEW OR ELSE! MUHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! 


	3. NOTE PLEASE READ!

To all my readers and reviewers,  
  
I have to inform you all that my chapters are going to be not posted till mid March.....or later *tear* I'm sorry but that is because my stupid teachers decided that it would be a great time to dump huge projects on me......English report, Earth Science research paper and Spanish report. *Cries* THEY ARE MEAN...well thank you all for your reviews and remember Please Review ^_^!  
  
Droopy1389 a.k.a Lizzy  
  
Umm if you want to talk to me or tell me what you want in the story......talk to me online on AIM at Droopy1389 or by email on my profile page.  
  
Hehe I hate to say this but Ressa's suffering writers block again...so we'll try to update soon. 


	4. Looking for their caption

I do not own Beyblade but Demon-Death-Claws (Ressa a.k.a Demika) and I own Marissa (Ressa) and I own her father, Brian.  
  
Droopy1389: runs from Ressa and her catnip I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ressa: YOU'RR SORRY!!???? YOU HAVENT UPDATED THIS IN FOREVER!!! throws more catnip towards Lizzy  
  
Kai: watches them run around At least it's not me......  
  
Both: glare BACK OFF KAI!!!!!!!!! Ressa continues to throw catnip at Liz  
  
Kai: 0.o Geesh...what did I do??  
  
Ressa: LIZZY!!!! WHERES THE CHAPTER???!  
  
Droopy: AHHHHHHHH!!! runs away and hides  
  
Hour later  
  
Droopy: pokes head out of closet looks around sigh Thank god no Ressa......  
  
Kai: Your going to jinx your self again... leans against wall  
  
Droopy: glares You're right...soooo I would love to thank all of the reviewers Izumi Princess if Darkness, C, Silent Dranzer, XtremeGal87, unigirls19991, silverninja, Demon-Death-Claws, and someone.  
  
Ressa: bows THANK YOU! NOW...shows fangs towards Kai and Lizzy WHERES THE CHAPTER????!!  
  
Both: HERE!!!!!!!! runs away from Ressa  
  
Ressa: GET BACK HERE! rushes after them  
  
Love at the end of the river Ch 3-Looking for their caption  
  
The moon and the stars glistened white light off the river below. Three figures ran through the trees, looking like flashes of light against the moonlight. As they ran, a small, populated village came into view over the horizon. The figures ran the final ground of the forest and to the front of the village. They stopped in front of the large, wooden gate with metal spikes on the bars keeping out unwanted visitors (Droopy: Am I creeping you out yet??). The gates squeaked open as they were let inside of the small village. Plenty of villagers roamed the night streets around the many carts of food and merchandise. The three boys mazed their way through the people and carts to an empty corner. The raven-haired boy took out a map and stared at it for a minute before bringing his head up to his companions.  
  
"We're looking for 'The Village Inn' around the middle of the town on the right side," The others nodded their heads in agreement and took off down the streets of the village. They looked frantically around the giant mobs of people enjoying the late night partying.  
  
"There," The blonde one said reaching out his hand and pointing to a sign to his right. The sign had a giant moon on the wooden framing which, by the looks of it, taken a beating in the weather. They arrived at the large door and pushed it open using all three of their strength. (Droopy: Ok is it just me or am I really basing this too much on Lord of the Rings?). They looked into the entrance of the hotel, seeing it as a bar, not like an ordinary place. They moved into the front hall and to the counter. A man behind the counter turned around and leaned over the counter in front of them.  
  
"May I help you three young lads?" He asked with a small Irish accent to his tone. The man had a broad chest with a blue plad shirt, which was covered mostly by a large brown beard. His eyes were deep green and he had dark brown hair. He had black pants on with a silver belt covering his waist. The man was about two heads taller than Ray as he straightened himself up.  
  
"Umm, is there a man named Stanley Dickenson present in this hotel?" Ray asked nervously. The man leaned over behind the counter and came up with a large book that made a thud when he placed it on the counter. He opened the book and turned the pages scanning with his green eyes. The Bladebreakers waited a bit shakily for the answer.  
  
"Ahh here ye go" the man said startling the Bladebreakers. He looked up from the book at the teens. "He's in room twenty-five on this floor to the hall way on ye right," he said deeply.  
  
"Thank you sir," Tyson said rushing, bowing his head slightly followed by Max and Ray. They took off down the right hall away from the strange man.  
  
"17...19...21...23...ahh 25," Max said, counting the numbers on the brass labels on the doors. They stopped in front of the door and Tyson reached out his fist to knock.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson are you in there?" Tyson yelled. They waited outside the door until they heard the thumping of a cane and then the door was opened to see the old man.  
  
"Oh my boys, I was so worried about you. When you didn't arrive here earlier I almost had a heart attack," Mr. Dickenson said hugging the three teens (Droopy: Nice job fat pig...make the nice man worry his heart out. Tyson: HEY!!!!!!!).  
  
"I'm glad that you're glad but Kai..." Ray started before Tyson explained everything really fast. (Droopy: Ok in order for this to work you have to read Tyson's speech REALLY fast k??)  
  
"Well it all started when I was standing on the rocks looking at the waterfall even though you told us not to and then Kai came over and tried to grab me and take me away...like the jerk he is...well than the rocks broke and we fell in and then when we grabbed onto the rocks and a giant tree pushed Kai away and then Ray and Max saved me but we don't know where Kai is." Tyson said really fast, taking in a large breath and then exhaling. He looked around the hall and sweatdropped. Ray looked really pissed, his arms crossed and his foot taping angrily. Max sat on the stool standing next to the wall, trying to hold in his laughter and Mr. Dickenson had his eyes wide and his jaw slightly dropped open.  
  
"Ohh my gosh...this is terrible" Mr. Dickenson said wobbling a bit, gripping the doorframe.  
  
"I think it's better to go inside than stand in the hallway," Ray said gesturing with his hands. They moved into the room and closed the room door.  
  
The room wasn't that bad compared to the small size of it. The floor and ceiling were made of wood with red light shinning on them from the glass lantern hanging on the ceiling. The walls were covered with dark green fabric, matching the color on the furniture. The room had a queen size bed with a blue cover and the same green on the pillows. The furniture was cherry consisting of a dresser with a mirror, bench, two seater couch, nightstand, table and a desk. Mr. Dickenson sat on the bench with Tyson and Max on the couch and Ray standing behind his teammates.  
  
"Right now there's nothing we can do in till the sun comes up," Mr. Dickenson sighed placing his hands in his head. "We better get you boys to your room," He added, getting up and walking over to the phone on the nightstand. He dialed a number and started to talk to the owner.  
  
"I hope Kai's all right," Tyson said looking down at the ground. He felt two hands pat him on the back. He looked up into the eyes of Max and Ray.  
  
"Don't feel bad bud, we'll find Kai," Ray said giving his friend a smile.  
  
"Well lets not get all weary now...its time for bed," Max said walking over to the door where the hotel manager was carrying keys. Ray and Tyson followed suit for a good nights rest.  
  
Morning, Ressa's House  
  
Silver eyes blinked open to the sun's light and birds chirping. Groaning, Ressa buried her head under the pillow hoping for more time to sleep until her blankets were cruelly ripped off, allowing the cold air to blow against her body. She shivered slightly and curled into a ball, cursing. Ressa grumbled under her pillow as she used her hands in order to try and find her covers.  
  
"Get up sleep head," her father, said laughing as Ressa growled under her pillow again and tightened her grip on it. "Come on get up. If you get up now I'll make you in charge of the boy, if you refuse you'll have to clean the whole yard and the bathroom," He father added as she bolted up from her lying position.  
  
"ARRR CAN'T YOU EVER GIVE ME A FAIR DEAL?? FINE I'LL TAKE CARE OF THE JERK!" Ressa yelled chucking the pillow at her father who caught it. She gave a frustrated sigh and marched her way into the bathroom. Her father chuckled as she slammed the door, yelling at him.  
  
Bathroom  
  
"ARRR HOW MEAN CAN HE BE?!?!" Ressa screamed, pacing around the bathroom, kicking a small paper ball she had found in the garbage.  
  
'Mistress...why did you choose to take care of the boy?' A small, gentle voice asked the girl. Ressa stopped kicking the ball and stared at the wall for a minute before responding.  
  
"So...I'm not going to spend my day cleaning all the leaves around the property and I'm totally not going to clean the bathroom," She said tossing the paper in the basket.  
  
'Mistress if it is not a bad thing to say...I believe that you like the boy,' the voice said teasingly, chuckling a bit. Ressa froze, a small amount of blush appearing across the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Arisal, I do NOT like him. He's been nothing but a jerk since I saved his sorry ass," Ressa growled, narrowing her eyes at her glowing phoenix bit- beast. "Now, please leave me alone and take your thoughts with you so I can take a peaceful shower." She could hear distant laughing coming from her bit-beast as she left. Ressa sighed as she began to strip off her night clothing then turning on the water, allowing it to warm up before she entered. Ressa tilted her head back, having the water rush down into her hair and down her tired body. She began to think about the conversation that she just had with Arisal.  
  
'Do I really like him? He's just an annoying, stubborn jerk that doesn't care about anyone or anything...just like me at sometimes,' She thought in slight confusion. She stood in the shower relaxing until she realized she had been in the shower for some time now. 'Opps, been in here to long,' She thought as she finished her business in the bathroom. She got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel and made her way out of the bathroom and to her dresser. There she picked out her clothes for that day.  
  
"Ressa come and get your breakfast" Ressa heard her father call out to her from the kitchen.  
  
"Yea, I'm coming" Ressa lazily called out. She pulled her silver hair into a ponytail and walked out of her room and into the kitchen where her father was reading the paper, drinking coffee. Ressa walked passed him and to the counter where she picked out some bacon, eggs and buttered toast. She placed her things onto the table and then went to the fridge to pour a glass of orange juice. She sat down at the table and started to eat her breakfast in silence in till her father placed his paper down on the table.  
  
"Ressa I'm going into town today and tell the local police that we found this boy. I went through his pockets yesterday and found his wallet and his driver's license. It says that he's from Moscow, Russia and his name is Kai Hiwatari," He said bringing out the leather wallet.  
  
"Joy...his name is Kai and he's from the ice capital of the world...wonder why he's so fucking cold," Ressa said eating her breakfast, facing away from her father.  
  
"Ressa stop using that language. Well I'm leaving and I want you to take care of the boy and try to help him a bit......maybe even give him some breakfast" He said before getting up and walking out the door while placing the mug in the sink.  
  
"Yea I'll talk care of the asshole," Ressa said mimicking her father's words. She got up and placed her dishes in the sink and was about to head to Kai's room until she stopped at his wallet. "Might as well" Ressa said shrugging. She plopped down on the chair and opened the wallet. She gasped as she saw the large amount of credit cards in his wallet.  
  
"Damn he must be rich," She said examining the cards. She opened the flap and gasped again as she looked at the large wad of dollar bills he had. She pulled out the semi-wet bills and saw that most of them were one hundred and fifty dollar bills. She replaced them where they belonged and saw something stick out from the side of the wallet. She pulled it out and noticed it to be a picture. She noticed Kai instantly in the back but smiling. There were four other boys in the picture besides him with medals around their necks and a giant trophy. Ressa blinked in confusion as she looked at the boys. One had dark navy blue hair, blue eyes and slight chubby body. The next one was blonde with blue eyes jumping in the air; she had to guess that he was one of those hyper kids. The one holding the trophy was short and brown hair and glasses. She couldn't see his eyes at all but she didn't care. She noticed the last one to have very long dark hair and brown eyes. He was muscular just like Kai and wearing a foreign outfit she didn't know.  
  
'He's kinda cute' Ressa thought to herself staring at the picture. Suddenly the picture and wallet were ripped out of her hands forcefully as she looked up into crimson eyes of Kai.  
  
"You should learn not to touch other people's things" Kai said coldly giving her a glare.  
  
"It was lying right in the open so I don't really care and what the fuck are you doing out of bed Kai" Ressa said glaring back at Kai.  
  
"I bet you found out my name from my wallet huh?" Kai asked Ressa.  
  
"So what...I was going to ask you anyway," She replayed sharply.  
  
"We'll thanks for the hospitality but I'm leaving" Kai said limping to the door. Before he could reach out to the handle a Beyblade slapped his hand away. Kai shot a glare at Ressa as she reached out her hand to catch her blade.  
  
"Sorry Kai you're not going anywhere unless you get through Arisal and me" Ressa said smirking, placing her blade on her launcher again ready to launch.  
  
"Humph, you blade? Well this might get interesting" Kai said digging in his pocket and brought out his launcher and his Dranzer blade. "Let's go Ressa" Kai said readying him self into a ready position.  
  
"You idiot, you think I'm going to battle you in this condition? I don't think so how about you be smart and put your blade away" Ressa said sending Kai a glare.  
  
"Well than, you afraid?" Kai smirked.  
  
"ARR Fine than but don't yell at me when your on the floor crying because I beat you," Ressa said, readying herself into a launch position.  
  
"Like that will ever happen," Kai said grinning.  
  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" They yelled together as their blades were launched onto the kitchen floor. (Droopy: places pan on head and hides under table Take cover everyone this is going to be one heck of a battle... Ressa: snorts and sits on chair And I'm so gonna win... Droopy: ).  
  
The blades circled each other with once and awhile slamming at each other causing sparks to be thrown. Dranzer went around the chair and table legs with Arisal tailing close behind him.  
  
"Kai, don't tell me that you're a chicken?" Ressa said with a smirk.  
  
"Watch and learn Ressa...DRANZER ATTACK!" Kai commanded as Dranzer circled around to slam Arisal hard into the wall. Ressa snarled at Kai as Dranzer continued to grind Arisal against the wall.  
  
"ARISAL GET OUT OF THERE WITH AGILITY!" Ressa commanded. Arisal glowed a bright white until she disappeared completely. Kai gave a sort gasp and looked around the kitchen floor for the glowing black blade. Dranzer spun in one place in front of Kai's feet, waiting for a command.  
  
"All right Arisal, lets come out and ATTACK!!!" Ressa said as out of nowhere the black blade appeared slamming Dranzer hard into the counter, making a huge whole in the wood.  
  
"Shit......" Kai said under his breath as Arisal kept grinding Dranzer into the wood.  
  
"Come on Kai, is that the best you got?" Ressa taunted. Kai snarled as Arisal came around and slammed into Dranzer making a larger hole then before.  
  
"That's it...DRANZER!" Kai commanded. Dranzer's blade glowed bright red and pushed Arisal back.  
  
"What the?" Ressa asked, slightly shocked. Light emitted from the middle of Kai's bit-chip, glowing brightly with the fire phoenix appearing proudly.  
  
"Dranzer go get her!!" Kai said as Dranzer went head on with Arisal. Arisal was forced back to the wall with Dranzer coming back with another attack.  
  
"I can't let him win...ARISAL!!!" Ressa shouted, her blade starting to shine silver and her bit-chip glowing immensely. Kai blinked in confusion at the power and Dranzer stopping in front of him.  
  
'She has a bit-beast?' Kai thought, surprised. Suddenly a burst of light blinded his view. He forced himself to open his eyes and did so; only to be met with a forceful screech. His crimson orbs went wide as he stared at the new bit-beast. She was the opposite picture of Dranzer with bright sliver wings and body. Her claws and intimidating beak was razor sharp and shone with a deep ebony color. She turned her intelligent head towards Dranzer, her dark black eyes shining.  
  
"Kai...meet Arisal," Ressa said with a small smirk. Kai growled and stared at the offending bit-beast.  
  
"Dranzer Fire Emission!!" Kai commanded. Dranzer gave a powerful screech and dashed forward.  
  
"Arisal Sliver Lighting Strike!!" Ressa said with a cry, Arisal charged head into Dranzer. A large explosion of light and power filled the room, sending both bladers sprawling to the ground. Bird screeches and slamming metal was echoing around the room.  
  
"Arrg!" Kai said painfully as he gripped his thigh tightly and dropped to one knee.  
  
"Kai..." Ressa said seeing Kai on the floor in pain. "Arisal return..." she said as the black blade flew back into her palm.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Kai asked angrily, still gripping his thigh (Droopy: happy dance MY FAV INU-YAHSA QUOTE!!!! Random people: She's mentally insane --;;;;;)  
  
"Well you were not going to last in that battle if you kept it up," Ressa said calmly. She picked up Dranzer and then placed it in her pocket.  
  
"Give me my Dranzer..." Kai said dangerously, glaring at Ressa. Ressa sighed and went down to Kai's level.  
  
"Geesh, if you're that stupid...I'm not going to take Dranzer from you! Come on, I have to get you back into bed before my dad gets home!" Ressa said, reaching out her hand to help Kai up.  
  
"I don't need your help," Kai sneered slapping her hand away. He moved away from her and stood up shakily. Ressa balled her hand into a tight ball with a stress mark on her head.  
  
"Ohh really?" Ressa asked, standing up to Kai dangerously. Ressa glared into his eyes, making her pupils into slits. Kai shivered slightly and moved away from Ressa in shock.  
  
"Get away," Kai sneered, gripping onto his leg tightly and shaking while he stood.  
  
"Arrg your pathetic..." Ressa said. She grabbed a hold of Kai's other hand, not holding on to his leg and placed it over her shoulders and wrapped her other arm around Kai's waist.  
  
"What...are you doing?" Kai asked in confusion. He had a slight touch of blush on his cheeks under his eyes as Ressa started to move, tightening her grip around his waist.  
  
"What else, I'm getting you back in bed before my dad gets home," Ressa said gently, leading Kai towards his bedroom. She helped him waddle down the hallway and through the door. She let him on the bed gently, with Kai wincing once and awhile as weight was lowered onto his leg. Kai lay on the bed with his head on the soft pillow, closing his eyes and sighing. He could feel sleep calling at him and he wouldn't fight it this time.  
  
"You ok Kai?" Kai heard Ressa call out to him. He opened his eyes a cracked and nodded.  
  
"I'll be fine..." Kai sighed closing his eyes and no longer fighting back sleep. Ressa looked at him with a small hint of sympathy. With a small sigh she picked up the blanket from the floor and placed it over him.  
  
"Night Kai," Ressa whispered. She walked over to his head and leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Ressa's eyes softened as she sat down on the chair next to the bed (Droopy: 0.0 jaw drop RESSA YOU KISSED KAI!!! THAT'S MY JOB...I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! Ressa: puts bag over head and slinks away Droopy: grins proudly).  
  
3 Hours later  
  
The kitchen door opened, letting the outside light shine into the dark room. Bryan flipped on the light switch and stared at his kitchen, which was now destroyed. The white tile floor was slashed and broken into small pieces. The furniture was either broken completely or on the verge of breaking if someone touched it. The walls were covered with holes and slashes.  
  
"I have a hunch that Ressa and the boy did this..." Bryan muttered, moving around the debris into the hall. Then he walked down the hall and into the bedroom. He was about to speak but the site that lay before him left him speechless. Kai was resting peacefully, tucked into the smallest ball he could. Ressa had her head resting on her arms and was on the bed with one of her hands close to Kai's hand. Bryan quietly walked in and picked up a spare blanket and draped it over Ressa's shoulders. He walked out of the room but not until he left one comment.  
  
"I knew that you liked him..." he chuckled softly before leaving, silently closing the door behind him.  
  
Night: Hotel with Ray, Tyson, and Max  
  
The crickets chirped outside the window of the hotel room. Three teens lay in their beds, exhausted after a longs days work.  
  
"I don't believe that we couldn't find him," Tyson sighed in anger, lying on his back with his arms under his head.  
  
"We can't help it, it's going to be hard to find Kai in this large forest and the river..." Ray said, his head resting on his arm.  
  
"I know but...I miss Kai for once..." Tyson said with a small chuckle.  
  
"I miss him too bud," Max said from his bed, "I miss his yelling." The room gave a small chuckle.  
  
"I hope we have better luck tomorrow," Tyson said, snuggling into his sheets. They followed suit and in a matter of minutes they were fast asleep.  
  
Night-Kai's bedroom  
  
Kai groaned as he opened his eyes to a bright candle lit on his dresser. He turned his head away from the light and blinked, startled. He blinked again at the figure at the middle of the bed. Ressa was sound asleep with her head still on her arms and her left hand very close to his. He smiled and moved his hand so it resided on top of hers.  
  
:I knew it! You like her!! You like her!!: Dranzer chuckled in his master's head.  
  
'Shut up bird brain!' Kai grumbled before he snuggled back into his sheets and fell back asleep.  
  
:I told you Arisal, they like each other: Dranzer said to the other bit- beast.  
  
:I agree Dranzer: the phoenix chuckled softly. The last thing Kai heard before slipping back into the realm of dreams was the quiet laughing of the two phoenixes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Droopy1389: sigh Man that was a evil chappy to write -.-  
  
Ressa: grins I KISSED KAI, I KISSED KAI! jumps around happy  
  
Kai: -.- God this is going to ruin my life forever... hides  
  
Droopy: blinks Okkkkk soooo since I'm the only one sane here stares at Ressa who's snuggling up to Kai growls I have to say that this story will not be updated in say a month......small smile ;;;  
  
All: WHAT!?  
  
Ressa: nods to readers Yeah...sorry...hides behind Liz   
  
Droopy: Umm we... can't update this in awhile... 'God help me'...  
  
All: WHY NOT??  
  
Droopy: brings out board You see here I have just wrote Cold Shadows and now since this one is done I have to write my all time famous fanfiction Kai and his sister and then back to Cold Shadows and then back onto this one   
  
All: blank stare WHY NOT......  
  
Droopy: Well I have to update those...and Ressa has writers block again...  
  
Ressa: sweat drop Ohh yeah...well than I'll just have to stay with Kai for the time being runs over to Kai and glomps him sits on him big smile  
  
Droopy: 0.0 jaw drop RESSA!!!!!!! grabs Kai away MINE!!!!!!! hugs Kai  
  
Ressa: grabs Kai back MINE!!!! fight breaks out over Kai  
  
Kai: -.-;;;; Please review and help me out of here......  
  
NOTE: Before we go, here are all of our stories! Both Ressa's and mine!  
  
Droopy's Stories:  
  
'Kai and his sister'  
  
'Cold Shadows' (Prequel to Kai and his sister)  
  
Ressa's Stories:  
  
'Silver Lightning, Blue Thunder' (complete)  
  
"Artic Evolutions' (sequel to 'SL, BT')  
  
'A Tiger's Glory Part I'  
  
'Darkest Hour'  
  
(All four of those are the Beyblade stories...the rest are Power Rangers)  
  
Ressa: Ya want to know how I spend my free time besides eating chicken? Scroll up.....  
  
Droopy: You want to know what I do on my free time...lets just say roomboyfriend=fun! (HEY NOTHING LIKE THAT YOU FREAKS! I KNOW WHAT NOT TO DO------yet evil grin) 


	5. Can Love Come To Me?

I do not own Beyblade but Demon-Death-Claws (Ressa a.k.a Demika) and I own Marissa (Ressa) and I own her father, Brian/Bryan.

Droopy: :stares at angry fans: Ressa...they look really mad a us...:shivers:

Ressa: O.O Yea...they do...:sweatdrops: Opps...

All: :eyes are red with hands balled into fists: :growls:

Kai: :continues to wipe off warm feeling of Ressa: I swear, if you cuddle to me anymore I'll kill you...:looks up: What...wow...you guys are in huge trouble.

Both: Don't remind us...:moves behind Kai:

Kai: :raises eyebrows: I rather let them kill you...:moves away to seat:

All: :charge towards Ressa and Me:

Both: AHHHHHHHHHH :rushes to the top of the table:

Kai: :watches with interest: :crosses arms and legs:

Droopy: :cries: YOU CAN'T HURT ME!!! YOU WON'T GET THE CHAPPY THEN!

Ressa: AND ME TOO I'M THE CO WRITER HERE!

All: :stop and exchange confused looks: I guess they're right...:walk away:

Both: :collapses:

Droopy: Remind me to update more often...:falls over:

Ressa: Me too...:faints:

Kai: Damn...I guess here's the chapter :walks away:

(Droopy: This chapter I want to dedicate to my Co-Writer for being the person to cheer me up when I'm down...and show her that I'm here for her too. Ressa...you'll know the part. :hug: Also...lots of lovely thoughts :smirks at Kai:)

Key: "Talking" _Thoughts _::Bit-Beast Talking:: **::Different Scene::**

_**Love at the End of the River Chapter 4: Can Love Come To Me?**_

The warmth slowly moved away from Ressa as her blanket slowly fell off of her shoulders and onto the floor. Even though that warmth was gone...there was one still inside of her. Her heart pounded against her chest as she moaned awake. Her eyes blinked open towards the middle of the bed where her hand rested on the bed but, another hand captured hers. Ressa rubbed her eyes with her free hand and rotated her neck, allowing it to crack from the uncomfortable position she slept in. She returned her gaze to the silent boy who lay asleep on the bed. Her sliver eyes stayed on his hand that kept hers.

"Uhh Kai..." Ressa called out shakily. Kai gave a small moan and gripped her hand in a tighter embrace. Ressa blinked; her cheeks began to turn a slight red.

_What does this mean? Is he really awake or...or is it just fake? He seems so innocent when he's asleep...like a small kitten curled up in a pillow. _She gently rubbed away his slate bangs that covered his closed crimson eyes. _I've never experience this feeling inside of my heart. It feels like my heart is pounding on my chest towards him. _Her eyes gazed down against him, slowly moving her one hand over her chest. _There's just something different by the way he looks and talks at me...I...I...don't what this means. Is...is this love? During my childhood and early teens...so many people harmed my heart, causing it to shatter into pieces. The pain I felt was so overwhelming that I gave up on ever trying to love. Then slowly my friends started to abounded me, leaving me in the cold, lonely abyss. But...when my father came upon him and brought him back, something clicked inside. It was like...this feeling I feel now. Seeing him there, hurt and exhausted just makes feel for him. _Ressa gripped her hand tighter on Kai's grip. _As much as his stubbornness spreads across the whole house, I can see right through him. He has a past...I can see through his cold barrier and into his eyes. Pain fills him, placing that cold barrier up in hopes to stop all the pain...but, like me, it sometimes never works. That ice breaks and you fall to the ground. I want to hold you in my arms and tell you that it's all right. _She gripped her chest tighter. _Kai...it's like the river brought you to me. Even if you or me don't show the feelings to each other...this feeling inside of me keeps keeping me warm inside. Kai...I love you. _Ressa gripped his hand with her other hand with her other one, grasping it with a firm grasp.

"Ressa...good morning" Ressa almost jumped off the chair as her father entered the room with a first-aid kit in hand.

"DAD!!!" She yelled before her father hushed her and pointed to Kai moving around in his bed. Ressa mouthed an 'opps' to him and sat down on the far chair from the bed.

"Did I interrupt something?" He smiled, opening the medical box and scanning through it.

"Dad, I do NOT like Kai!" Ressa turned her head away from her father so he wouldn't see the tint of blush on her cheeks.

"Well Ressa...I need to wake him up and get him wrapped up in new bandages and clothing. Mind starting breakfast?" His smirk grew as she sent a glare towards her father. Ressa didn't say a word as she stomped out of the room and closing the door behind her. Bryan turned his attention back towards the blue haired teen, gently shaking his pale shoulder.

"Kai...its time to wake up" He saw Kai's eyes scrunch up and blink open. "Good Morning Kai" Kai gave a yawn and nodded at him.

"Morning" Kai got up, allowing him self to sit up on his pillows. "What time is it?" He added, looking around for a clock.

"Around ten in the morning...I'm going to need to clean out and bandage your wounds" Kai gave a frustrated sigh and removed his over-sized shirt off revealing many bruises, small cuts, and a large bandage wrapped around his midriff. Bryan got the gauze and supplies ready, spraying some antibacterial on a cloth. He began cleaning out the smaller cuts, gently dabbing the skin and replacing it with newer bandages. Kai sat there, sending off a sigh of boredom.

"Kai, I need you to get that one off your waist slowly..." Kai looked down at the wrappings around his midriff and started to remove it little by little. Kai came to the end of the gauze and saw a crimson stain cover the whole side.

"Its still bleeding" Kai stated the obvious as he removed the final parts of the remaining gauze. The cut went from the middle of his small, muscular stomach to the mid back. Bryan took the cloth and added more antibacterial to it. Kai moved over onto his good side and rested himself on the pillow.

"This wound is starting to become more of a danger...if this keeps going up...I'll have to take you to the hospital" Bryan dabbed the cloth on to the wound, capturing blood all over the cloth. Kai gave a small hiss as he cleaned out the deepest part of the cut.

"I won't need a hospital...I'll heal" Bryan looked at him. Kai stared back at him and closed his eyes in annoyance. Bryan took the long string of gauze and wound it around his midriff. Kai lied there, just ignoring the fact that the cut did hurt; even through he didn't show it.

"Can you handle cleaning the one on your thigh while I go check out how's breakfast cooking?" Kai gave a slight snort as Bryan headed out of the room. Kai grabbed some of the gauze and began to clean out his wound but, he really wasn't paying attention to it.

_What happened last night? I mean...why did I hold her hand? Sure, she was lying there asleep like a kid...but something just drew me towards her. _Kai finished cleaning out his cut, wrapping it, and lied against the headboard of the bed. _It's amazing how fast she can transform into someone completely opposite of what I first looked upon...as a snotty bitch with a short temper. _Kai chuckled slightly. _When ever I'm hurt or not being my normal emotionless self, she looks at me with eyes filled with so much feeling. Pain, sorrow, joy...its like I can't pick one to see what her true insides are. Something...just something tells me that she's not the person she used to be. Pain growing up inside of her as if trying to make its way out to the surface. _Kai picked up his hand that held hers and stared at it with blank eyes. _Something about her features...just draws me after her. What am I saying...I was born to be alone...never to love or feel any emotion...but she's different. I want to tell her that there's nothing to be afraid of...nothing wrong...I wanna see what's on the inside of her..._

"KAI BREAKFIST!" Kai looked up and shook his head.

_Maybe one day that may happen...but not today.... _Kai gave a small smile and smirk as he wobbled off the bed, tossed on his shirt, and out of the room towards the kitchen.

"Bout time...hurry up and eat" Ressa didn't look at him as he sat down at the table not saying a word. Kai looked around and settled for a piece of toast and butter.

"Kai you need to have more than that...you need to have some strength for the days to help you heal" Bryan gave him a glance over to him.

"I assure you that I'm fine...these cuts are nothing compared to what I've had when I was younger" Kai leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms and legs. "Also...Ressa probably poisoned the food"

"KAI YOU JERK!!! I KNOW HOW TO COOK!" Ressa fumed, gripping a wooded spoon in her hand tightly.

"Right...that's why there's a sour taste in my mouth from the toast" Ressa gripped the spoon tighter, allowing the room to hear cracking noises.

"Fine...whatever...Dad I'll be back later" Ressa left the room with her head high in the air, glaring a death glare at Kai on her way out. Kai gave a smile of victory as he walked outside, towards the river's banks.

"Teenagers..." Bryan sighed, shaking his head and flipping the page in the daily newspaper.

**::Bladebreakers::**

Ray's eyes flickered open to the bright sunlight. He groaned and sat up in his bed and looked around at his fellow companies. Tyson was sprawled over the entire bed, sheets tangled around him and his mouth hung open with drool dripping out of it. Max was tucked into a small ball with a face of a small child dreaming about all the candy in the world. (Droopy: Wouldn't doubt it...its Max any way)

"BOYS GET UP! I FIGURED OUT WHERE KAI IS!" Mr. Dickenson burst into the door, startling Ray who was all ready up and the once sleeping Max who jumped off his bed and onto the floor. It didn't affect Tyson who still lay asleep.

"Whats with the news Mr. D" Max asked, rubbing his butt from the landing on the hardwood floor.

"A man named Bryan Leone reported that he found a male teen, from Moscow Russia, blue hair, crimson eyes and named Kai Hiwatari...I'm sure there's no other teen that descriptive unless Kai has a twin we don't know about" Rays and Max's faces lighted up with happiness for the first time in a few days.

"Where is he Mr. D?" Ray asked.

"Mr. Leone found him around the river's banks a little ways from his house in the middle of the woods. He's a local hunter, fisher and more. The townspeople really enjoy him, so I'm assuming that Kai's in good hands" Ray and Max smiled at each other and jumping up in excitement.

"WE'VE FOUND KAI!!" They giggled together.

"Wait...where's Kai...? Did you say he's eating all the ice cream?" The three of them looked over at the navy blue haired boy as he rose up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. They all sweatdropped and moved away from Tyson.

"Tyson...you really need to listen more...or at least wake up..." Ray shook his head in annoyance.

"Boys...the faster you get ready the faster we can get on over there to see Kai again" Ray and Max nodded, rushing to the bathrooms to clean up, leaving a very confused Tyson in the room.

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHY KAI'S EATING ALL THE ICECREAM?!" Tyson yelled.

"TYSON GET CHANGED NOW!" Max and Ray yelled at him.

"Huh..." Tyson rubbed his eyes, "I've must have been sleepwalking again" Max, Ray, and Mr. Dickenson all anime fell to the ground with sweatdrops on their heads.

"Hey bud...get changed..." Max rubbed his temples.

"All righty" Tyson walked off to the bathroom. As soon as they were all ready and packed, the four headed to the top of the hotel roof, got on a helicopter and flew off towards the direction of their fallen caption.

**::Ressa::**

"HE'S SO ANNOYING!!!" Ressa stomped into the woods towards her favorite spot; her tree.

::Mistress...I think your overreacting:: Arisal said gently. Ressa growled at her bit-beast.

"I'M ALL RIGHT?!" Arisal hid back into her bit. Ressa picked up some rocks with her hand and started to toss them with force along her way. She shot one in a hole in the ground, but she kept on going, even though she didn't hear the loud, angry growling from something, just got woken up by a rock. (Droopy: WEE FUN TIME :evil laugh:...Ressa: O.O WHAT THE?! YOU CANT HURT ME! :cries:...Droopy: :grins: FEEL MY WRATH!)

::Mistress...how about you sit down and cool off a bit...it could help:: Ressa growled.

"I'm fine Arisal...you don't need to be my father," Something behind Ressa snapped and loud growling sounded through Ressa's ears.

"Who's out there" Ressa's silver eyes scanned the area around her, slightly bringing her hands up for defense. Ressa gasped as two, full age, gray wolfs entered, bearing their teeth.

"Ohh shit..." Ressa didn't take one more look as she dashed away from the angry wolf as full speed. The wolves came right behind her, teeth still bared.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" Ressa screamed as she continued to run.

**::Kai::**

Kai continued his walk through the woods after his walk around the water. He gave a peaceful sigh and leaned against a tree.

_Nothing like picking on her strings. I could see right thought her eyes that she was actually laughing compared to her angry face she gave me. _Kai looked up towards the blue sky. _I wonder if being here...was a choice of fait. She seems like a girl with talent, strength, and heart. Maybe...I could...No stop thinking about that Kai...you have to forget about all emotion what so ever. _

::Kai...I know what your thinking...just talk to her:: Dranzer gave a giggle.

"Hey bird brain...mind staying out in business that's not yours?" Kai heard Dranzer start to fume with anger

::WHAT'S WITH THE NAME CALLING?! IM NOT A BIRD BRAIN:: Kai gave a chuckle.

"Your fault for bu..."

"SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" Kai stopped suddenly and opened his eyes in a flash to the cry of help.

"That sounded like Ressa...it doesn't sound to far away. Kai dashed in the direction of the cry as fast as he could.

**::Ressa::**

Her heart was racing with fear. The wolves continued to follow her, showing no chance of them slowing down. Ressa on the other hand, started to wear out from the constant fast running but she knew if she slowed down just a bit, she would become dinner for the wolves.

"HUH?" Ressa gasped. Her foot attached onto a vine and she fell forward, falling to the ground. Ressa looked behind her as the wolves subtracted the distance between her and themselves. Ressa panicked, she tried to rip apart the mess of vine that her foot was caught in, but her tries continued to fail.

"Ohh no..." Ressa had no choices left as the wolves came closer; she was done. She covered her head in her arms and curled up, ready for the first attack...but that never came.

"DRANZER ATTACK!!!" Ressa's head perked up and looked back as a blue Beyblade shot towards the gray wolves, sending them back. Ressa looked to her side as Kai bent down to her level.

"How is it you get yourself in these messes?" Kai ripped apart the vine and pulled her up to her feet.

"Uhh..." Kai shook his head.

"Never mind...DRANZER GO!" Dranzer turned its self into flames and chased the wolves away towards the woods.

"You feeling all right" Kai asked. Ressa blinked and looked up at him, with no words leaving her lips.

"Uhh...I'm fine..." Ressa blushed slightly at her position, her arm tightly held by Kai's and her body leaning on his.

"Wha...?" Kai stopped as his blade came shooting back towards his hand. Wolves came out by the handful, sending growls towards them.

"Ohh not again..." Ressa moved closer to Kai, giving off a small shiver of fear.

"What did you do...attack a hole pack of them?" Kai growled pushing her back behind him.

"I DIDN'T ALL RIGHT! THEY JUST CAME AFTER ME" She yelled back.

"HOWS THAT? WOLVES DON'T COME OUT DURING THE DAY...YOU MUST HAVE DISTURBED THEM" Kai looked around to his side and swore. They were completely stuck on an edge of a rock, with only the river below them and the wolves in front of them.

"Kai what are we going to do?" Ressa asked, looking down at the river.

"Take a swim" Kai grabbed onto her hand tightly and moved closer to the edge.

"KAI THAT'S NOT A FUN DROP FROM HERE!" Ressa yelled, shivering a bit from the height.

"Would you rather be a snack for the wolves or have a chance swimming downstream?" Ressa gulped and gripped his hand.

"You better not let go or I'll have to drown you in the river myself" Ressa gave a smile towards him. Kai smiled back and looked over to the wolves. They approached them, sending off growls towards their prey.

"You ready...?" Ressa nodded.

"3...2...1...GO!" They jumped off the rock and fell downwards, gripping each other's hands together, with only the water ahead...

* * *

Droopy: DUN DUN DUN!!! :evil laugh:

Ressa and Kai: :stares:

Droopy: FEEL MY WRATH!

Kai: :slaps me: WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME PROTECT RESSA? I WOULD HAVE LET HER GET EATEN

Ressa: :is about to kill Kai: :evil smirk: Because you luv me :hugs Kai:

Kai: O.O WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE HUGGING :tries to pull you off:

Droopy: :chuckles: :sweat drops:

Ressa: :grins: Now you have to take care of me in the story :larger grin:

Kai: NOOOO :pulls you off and runs away:

Ressa: :grins: COME BACK KAI!! :rushes after him:

Droopy: :blinks: :sweat drops: Ok...leave us a review better than Kai XD

* * *

NOTE: Before we go, here are all of our stories! Both Ressa's and mine!  
  
Droopy's Stories:  
  
'Kai and his sister'

'Cold Shadows' (Prequel to Kai and his sister)  
  
Ressa's Stories:  
  
'Silver Lightning, Blue Thunder' (complete)  
  
"Artic Evolutions' (sequel to 'SL, BT')  
  
'A Tiger's Glory Part I'

(All four of those are the Beyblade stories...the rest are Power Rangers)  
  
Ressa: Ya want to know how I spend my free time besides eating chicken? Scroll up  
  
Droopy: You want to know what I do all day...lets just say sleep, computer, food, sleep, computer, food, sleep. 


	6. Finding Out About You

I do not own Beyblade but Demon-Death-Claws (Ressa a.k.a Demika) and I own Marissa (Ressa) and I own her father, Brian.

Droopy' :watches Ressa eating her strawberry ice cream happily: Uh…Ressa?

Ressa' :happy face: Hmm?

Droopy' :points: Story…

Ressa' :sheepish grin: I forgot…just a wee bit though hehe :sweatdrops:

Kai: Just a little…both of you should be blonde…

Droopy' :growls: I AM BLONDE! AND I TAKE THOSE BLONDE JOKES SERIOUSLY :is about to hit Kai when she falls over a chair ':groans:

Kai: My point exactly…

Ressa' :continues eating her ice cream obliviously:' :muffled voice: Bon't wroget wo weview!

**_Key:_** "Talking" _Thoughts or talking to bit-beast _:Bit-Beast Talking: **:Different Scene:**

_**Love At The End Of The River Chapter 5: Finding Out About You**_

Ressa opened her eyes slowly, the groggy feeling was sent through her body. It took a few moments for her to recap what happened. The wolves, Kai, and the river came back at her like a slap in the head. She sat up abruptly, taking in her surroundings quickly before taking in a sigh. She stood up and noticing for the first time how damp and dirty she was from the river. Her face scrunched up with disgust and began to sweep off the dirt from her clothing.

_Kai! Ohh where is he…_Ressa thought hastily, searching with her sliver eyes everywhere. _Did…did he make it?_ She wondered, causing a slight feeling of fear to grow up in her. Her head snapped at the noise coming from her right and sighed when she saw a mass of two-toned blue hair. Kai appeared from the woods carrying some old wood pieces tucked under his arm. He looked at her with a confused stare as she looked back at him with the same.

"What the hell happened?" Ressa asked, her voice cold. Kai gave a roll of his eyes and dropped the wood right at Ressa's feet making her jump in surprise and glare at him.

"You really should look at your birth certificate. I think you were born a blonde," Kai snorted, kneeling down onto the ground with some minor difficulty. Ressa was fuming the whole time until she noticed his condition. His clothes had become covered in slashes from the small pebbles that surfed in the rapids. Compared to the normal dark blue of his pants, the color had turned to an ugly reddish-brown, especially where his old wound on his thigh was, from his blood. Ressa approached Kai and bent down to his thigh and looked at it. The wound that was no longer covered by bandages was partially scabbed and the rest still fresh with irritation and blood. Kai raised an eyebrow to her and shifted his weight away from her.

"What are you doing?" Kai stumbled out, blushing faintly at the close contact.

"You really have to clean and cover that wound…it's already starting to look infected," Ressa spoke calmly, coming closer to Kai without care. Kai began to twitch slightly and squirm as she began poke around on his leg near the wound. Kai jumped up and backed away from her.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER AND I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Kai blurted out and took a slight breath in, calming himself down. "We can't live if we don't have food or water so forget about the stupid cut on my leg because it's fine." Ressa stood up and began to growl.

"Well Mr. I-know-everything…that wound won't be so painless to treat if you don't do something about it now. Because if it gets infected..._you're _going to be the one who chops it off," Ressa pointed out plainly, earning a grunt from her blue-haired companion.

"Damn woman…do me a favor and head to the river and fill this up with water," Kai said, tossing her a piece of wood that had been turned into a slight shape of a bowl. Ressa stuck her head into the air and stomped away from Kai. As soon as she left, Kai sighed and leaned on a tree. She was right, his leg pounded and his nerves rattled with shooting pains. It hurt like hell to him, as the pain just wouldn't subside. Kai gave a waddled over to the muddiest part of the area and placed down the firewood. He had managed to find a few rocks that could be of help starting a fire, but he didn't know if they would.

"If this wood is dry enough…and the rocks are thin enough..." Kai mumbled to himself, rubbing the rocks together experimentally. A spark flew off from the rocks and into the wood. The wood crackled and sparked, shooting off a small and then large flame of fire. It blazed brightly and Kai rested, leaning his body against a tree. It wasn't long until Ressa came back with a bucket of water and placed it down next to the fire.

"Happy?" she snorted, crossing her arms and glaring over at Kai. Kai just shrugged and shifted his position on the tree. Ressa lightened up her face a bit and sat down next to him.

"What do you want?" Kai asked, his voice rough.

"Is there any food around here?" Ressa asked generally.

"I saw some fruit trees here and there, but I didn't see any meat around." Ressa mouthed an 'oh' before hugging her legs to her chest. Kai raised an eyebrow at her. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing…and don't think that I'm worried!" Ressa spat at him. Kai could tell that she was slightly afraid by the way her face changed.

"I doubt that…"

"I TOLD YOU I'M FINE!"

"I'M NOT YELLING AT YOU, DAMN WOMAN!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A _DAMN WOMAN_?" By know they were both on their feet screaming at each other.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT WE'RE HERE OUT IN THE WILDERNESS WITH NO FOOD!" Ressa would have shouted back, but he had struck a nerve. It _was_ her fault. She got so worked up and stomped out of the house, with the only chance of her living was through Kai and the river. Ressa turned away from him.

"You're right Kai…it was my fault," she murmured quietly as she scooted away from Kai, resting near the fire. Kai looked over at her. Her eyes looked like sliver pools, glittering in the firelight. Her expression was so calm even though she was sad. Almost like she wanted Kai to yell at her. Kai felt his stomach growl, so he stood up.

"I'm heading out for food…stay here," Kai said briefly and walked away through the brush. Ressa sighed softly and continued to gaze into the flames in front of her. Placing a strand of her hair behind her ear she stood up, brushing off the damp earth from her pants. Raising her arms up, she stretched out the stiffness that had formed in her muscles.

Looking towards the river, she made her way over, cautiously stepping into the cold water once more. And there, she waited when finally a fleeting movement in the water caught her attention. Swiftly throwing her arm down, she grabbed the squirming fish in her hand and brought it out, keeping a tight grip on it despite its rapid moving. Turning, she tossed it onto the bank, making sure it was far enough to not shift itself back into the water when her back was turned. She repeated this process several times before heading back to the fire, seven nice sized-fish within her grasp. Taking notice that Kai had not yet return, she began using the knowledge she had of cooking and started to skin the fish with a sharp edged stone she had found. Inwardly, she smirked._ Wonder what he managed to catch since he's been gone for so long..._Just as she was thinking that, Kai walked in with a boar over his shoulder, all gutted and cleaned.

"Wonder why it took you so long, you actually know how to catch and prepare a wild animal," Ressa snorted with a smile. Ressa received the snort right back as Kai tossed it over his shoulder. Ressa eyed the meat but her eyes traveled to his leg. Ressa wasn't sure if the blood covering his leg was his or the boar's. Kai seemed to notice her gaze and wobbled off as best as he could to the other side of the fire.

"How do you like your meat?" He asked, slicing the boar into stripes with the sharp rock Ressa used for the fish.

"Well done…if you can handle that," Ressa grinned, meeting another snort from Kai. It was only a matter of minutes that Kai and Ressa were eating their meal; fish, boar, and some wild vegetables that Ressa and Kai were fighting about (Ressa yelling at him thinking that they were poisonous). By now, the golden beams of light from the sun were lowering with night approaching. Ressa leaned against a tree contently; fire pit warming her up. Her mind was thinking about Kai and only of Kai. Questions clouded her mind of what to ask him, but her fright of another fight happening was still lingering in the balance.

_Well…he yells at me…then let him_ Ressa thought, swallowing a bit and opening her mouth.

"Whats your full name?" Ressa's mouth didn't leak those words, but Kai. Her mouth still hung, confused, she muttered the words out.

"Marissa…Leone…" Kai gave a slight nod, his eyes traveling to the slowly rising moon with his features still glowing like an angel's light. To more of Ressa's surprise, he continued.

"I can tell you have questions for me…my name is Kai Hiwatari and I was "camping" with my teammates before one of them and myself fell into the river. Together we were able to get him out, but I was swept out…that's all I remember. And then I ended up in the creepy house of yours…" Kai could see Ressa puff in defense, a stress mark appearing on her head. A slight smile appeared on Kai's lips, as he lied back on his own tree on the opposite of the tree. Ressa sighed a bit, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I bet everyone is worried…your friends, my dad, your pare-…"

"I don't have any parents…" Kai blurted out before she could finish her sentence.

"Oh…I didn't mean to go to far…" Ressa spoke mutely, moving her head away from Kai. It was quiet for a while except for the sounds of the winds against the trees and bushes, the crickets chirping, and the occasionally wolf howl from the distance. Ressa felt her thigh warm up from her blade and she reached her hand into her pocket. She grasped the black blade in her palm, rubbing her thumb over the bitchip.

_What's up Arisal? _

:Mistress…the red phoenix is just like your shadow…he has holes in his heart and many puzzle pieces of memories in his head. He just screeches when others try to unlock his memories, which he has not already uncovered. Its just like when others ask you about your mother: Ressa moved uncomfortably, eyes staring blankly at the ground.

_So…what's your point?_

:Don't do to him what you don't want done to yourself: Arisal's warmth left from Ressa's palm and Ressa muttered to herself.

_Crazy bird…_Ressa looked over at Kai, eyes saddened.

"Kai I didn't mean to be so revealing," Ressa said quietly.

"It doesn't matter…I'm stuck with you for a while anyway," He muttered, finishing his dinner and lying down carefully. The blood surrounding his thigh was dark red, dirty, and dry. Ressa wished that she could look at it, but she didn't want to push the so-called 'friendship' they have. Ressa stayed up, watching Kai fall asleep in a small ball though his injured leg stood out. Ressa's fingers moved against her hoodie and unlaced the knot. She walked over to Kai and laid it on top of him. Ressa then curled up on the other side once more, a smile of happiness playing at her lips as she fell asleep.

* * *

Droopy:' plops down: Yep…there's the little chapter that we could muster out. 

Ressa' :bounces on Kai: Wee!

Kai' :O.O Get her off of meeeeeee!

Droopy' :sweat drops: We'll _try_ and update soon XD So leave us tons of reviews!

* * *

NOTE: Before we go, here are all of our stories! Both Ressa's and mine! 

Droopy's Stories:

'Kai and his sister'

'Cold Shadows' (Prequel to Kai and his sister)

'A Small Birthday Surprise" (Lemon Fic!)

Ressa's Stories:

'Silver Lightning, Blue Thunder' (complete)

"Artic Evolutions' (sequel to 'SL, BT')

'A Tiger's Glory Part I'

Ressa: Ya want to know how I spend my free time besides eating chicken? Scroll up

Droopy: You want to know what I do all day…lets just say sleep, computer, food, sleep, computer, food, sleep.


	7. The Journey Continues

I do not own Beyblade but Demon-Death-Claws (Ressa a

I do not own Beyblade but tragic-hellion (Ressa a.k.a Demika and formally know as Demon-Death-Claws) and I own Marissa (Ressa) her father, Brian and any other characters/bit-beasts that you don't recognize.

Droopy: :stares slightly at Ressa: Uhh huh, so, why haven't we updated?

Ressa: :looks up from her ice cream sundae: Well let's see, I've had this never ending writer's block and you're excuse?

Droopy: Lack of ideas :sweatdrops: But…I think we've made up some ideas for a chapter so without further adue…

_**Key: **_"Talking" _Thoughts/Talking to Bit-Beasts_ :Bit-Beast Talking: **:Different scene:**

_**Love at the End of the River Chapter 6: The Journey Continues**_

Ressa opened her eyes with a fight as the call of comfortable sleep still echoed in her head but the impending sunlight was more powerful as it woke her from her dreams. She gave a quick start as she looked around at her surroundings. She had expected to see her room but instead, she was resting besides a burned out fire pit and on top of some patch of leaves in which she used as a pillow. The grass was soaked with the morning due and Ressa just blinked in confusion for a few seconds. There was a rustling in the trees from beside her and she only stared more as Kai emerged from them. Kai had just shot her a quick glance, not paying much attention to Ressa's stare.

_Ohh yea…_Ressa thought as reality came back to her remembering all the events that had occurred in the last few days. She stood up from her make shift bed and stretched out the cramps that came from the painful ground. Ressa did the best she could, having no mirror or shower and cleaned herself up with some water that had been collected earlier and a cloth from Kai's torn clothes. Feeling as she was cleaned as much as she could possibly be, she sat down on the log that was next to the fire pit and watched Kai half-wobble, half-walk around the campsite. Being aware of Ressa's eyes on him, he turned at her.

"What do you want?" He asked sharply in his 'I'm-not-exactly-happy-to-see-you' voice. Ressa blinked for a second and gave a 'humph'.

"So Mr. Asshole, what do you plan to do now since we've still haven't had any contact with anyone in the outside world and you're wound is probably infected by now"

"We follow the river. Where's there's water, there's people living near it" Kai said, ignoring the rest of the question. Kai tossed her something from his pocket and Ressa caught it as it came soaring at her face. Blinking a few times she noticed it was an apple and began to munch on it greedily, savoring the sweet taste of the fruit.

_Well, I would have thought of that by myself_ Ressa thought to herself. She felt her pocket grow warm where her blade had resided.

:Would you have?: Arisal chuckled into her mind. Ressa rolled her eyes while she ate her apple all the way down to the core and then tossed it into the fire pit.

_I don't need comments from the bird-brain gallery_ Ressa then commented, ignoring the majestic bird's howl in anger. Kai had been walking around the camp while Ressa talked to her bitbeast, looking through piles of branches for something. Ressa looked at him, confused for the moment until he brought out a large, sturdy stick. Kai tested it on his weight and Ressa knew what he was looking for; a walking stick. Despite only knowing Kai for so long, Ressa could tell that he was in pain even though he wouldn't show it. Kai, once again noticing that Ressa was staring at him he looked over.

"What do you want this time? Do you enjoy staring at people all day?" Kai asked, with his typical grumpy attitude. Ressa cheeks flushed a light pink and gave a growl.

"No I don't! How about you shut up and let's go!" Ressa got up from her sitting place and began traveling downriver in a hurried pace. Kai followed behind with his walking stick, limping every time he stepped, cautiously walking over fallen branches and other wilderness debris. For a long time, that was how it stayed, Ressa in front, leading the way with the river as her guide and Kai staggering behind.

**:BladeBreakers:**

The helicopter had just landed in a small helicopter base, surrounded by trees. When the door to the cockpit had opened, three teenage boys and an elderly man jumped out and rushed over to a jeep that lied waiting for them. The driver had explained that the only way to get to the Leone residence was by jeep or by any other off road vehicle since they lived in a remote area. Excitement ran through each of the people in the jeep for their reunion with their captain, despite being called a 'happiness-sucking-moron' by Tyson. The pathway through the forest was bumpy and bounced the members of the jeep around. Max had begun looking green in the face from the rocking when the jeep had stopped. The passengers looked out of the jeep and saw a small house in the clearing.

"That's the house boys," Mr. Dickenson said, coming out of the jeep, catching himself with his cane as he stepped down, remembering how to walk on flat land one again. Each of the boys launched themselves out of the jeep and ran to the front door of the house. "Hold on boys!" Mr. Dickenson called after them but they didn't hear him. Tyson got to the door first and began knocking like a mad man on the solid wood. It was only a few seconds later when the door was opened and Tyson stared at the man, frozen in the knocking position.

"Can I help you young lads?" He asked, looking at each one of them, confused as why they were knocking on the door so furiously.

"Brian!" Mr. Dickenson said, finally catching up to the boys, breathing heavily. "My name is Mr. Stanley Dickenson. I talked to you on the phone a little awhile ago". Brian shifted his gaze from the teens to Mr. Dickenson and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Welcome Stanley, my name is Brian, Brian Leone. Will you please come in?" Brian said, showing the way into the house to them and reaching out a hand to clasp and shake the outstretched one from Mr. Dickenson as he passed. They were lead into the living room where Brian offered them seats around a small coffee table.

"I understand that you're here to pick up your Beyblading captain Kai bu…" Brian began but stopped as Tyson jumped off of the couch.

"Yea! Where is that party pooper! When I find him I'm going to give him the biggest noogie possible on this Earth! KAI! HEY KAI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Tyson began shouting.

"Tyson my boy, relax and let Mr. Leone finish what he was about to say!" Mr. Dickenson pushed Tyson back into his seat and nodded to Brian to finish what he was saying.

"Well, as I was saying that you all came here to take back your captain but", he started, his face getting glum, "I can't say anymore that I know where his whereabouts are anymore." The room got quiet until once again, Tyson got up and began shouting once again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? MR. DICKENSON SAID THAT YOU FOUND KAI AND HAD HIM HERE!" Brian lowered his head, not looking at Tyson directly.

"Tyson, chill man. Don't blow a blood vessel on us" Max said, tugging on Tyson's shirt from where he sat on the couch.

"NO MAXY! I WANT AN EXPLINATION!" Tyson continued to stare at Brian who had placed his head in his hand.

"Tyson please! If you would hold your tongue I'm sure Mr. Leone will tell us what's going on but for the mean time relax because I have a feeling that something must have gone seriously wrong." Mr. Dickenson gave a harsh glare that he could muster for being such a kind old man and Tyson sat back, the couch making a whooshing noise as he hit it. Mr. Leone rose his face from his hands and gave a small sigh before continuing.

"A couple days ago both my daughter Ressa and your friend Kai disappeared suddenly. According to detectives, they found two sets of footpaths that match both Ressa and Kai's from deep in the forest to the edge of the river near a cliff. However, what was the most frightening thing happened to be pairs of wolf tracks following the footprints all the way to the river's edge. No one can find anything as to the lead to where they are or…even where their bodies are".

It became deadly silent, as the harsh reality that their captain might actually be dead sunk into each of the teammates.

"Kai can't be gone…he can't" Ray spoke, barely above a whisper. Mr. Dickenson had removed his glasses from his nose and began rubbing his eyes tentatively before returning them.

"This is an unfortunate predicament that we have come across but we mustn't give up hope." Mr. Dickenson said, breaking the silence. "There is no official report on their deaths as their bodies have not been found so there is still a chance of them being alive. I'll contact my office and have them send over as many possible people to help with the search. I won't stop until I find both Kai and Ressa alive!" Inspired by his words, Tyson, Ray and Max got up and put on small smiles and nodded with him. Brain, taking in a deep breath also nodded and stood up with renewed strength. A small tear ran down his cheek from his eye but whipped it away. Ressa was his only one left and he wasn't going to stop until he found her.

Mr. Dickenson got on the phone that was in the jeep and contacted his BBA office and alerting them on what had become of the two. In less than an hour, more helicopters arrived over the area and the search was on.

**:Ressa and Kai:**

The sun had begun to set over the horizon, glowing reds and oranges over the large forest. Ressa, still frustrated from Kai's attitude kept the pace in front. They had only stopped for a few water breaks and for snacking on local fruit and vegetation. Ressa noted that Kai's condition kept decreasing for as time continued to tick, Kai leaned more and more against his walking stick. Despite the pain he was in, Kai continued to shoo away any help that Ressa offered him and once again, Ressa growled in anger at his protest and walked away at a hurried pace and continued their journey. Ressa had begun to search the area for a suitable place to rest for the night when her bit beast entered her mind.

:Mistress, I was speaking to Dranzer and she pleads for you to help Kai. She said he's in great pain and you must help him despite him being so arrogant: Arisal had said smoothly, flowing warmth to her mistress's mind.

_I'm working on finding a place to sleep for tonight right now Arisal. I can only do one thing at a time. If that bastard behind me would actually not be so uptight on himself I would have gladly helped him but noooo! He has to continue with this 'I'm-the-best' attitude. _Ressa kept her attention on her search, looking for the best place.

:Mistress! Kai! He needs…: Arisal began before Ressa had interrupted her.

"AH HA! What a perfect camp right here!" Ressa exclaimed, skipping over to an area that had a hard ground, not covered in leaves and plenty of coverage from the elements. "Now Mr. Asshole how do you like this?" She planned to ask Kai but when she turned around to scream it into his face he wasn't there. "Kai?" she asked questionably, stepping a few paces from where she was and looked around. She couldn't see Kai for as far as she could see and a flicker of worry began to creep into her heart.

:Mistress, as I was saying, Dranzer said Kai has collapsed a while back:

_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER! _Ressa snapped at her bitbeast and began running back the way she came looking for the blue haired teen.

:I tried but you were enjoying your findings: Arisal said softly with a small hint of anger in her voice.

_I don't need to add guilt to my worry Arisal! _Ressa said, looking around frantically with her eyes until she spotted some blue peeking through the wilderness colors. She crouched down next to Kai and rolled him over and placed his head onto her lap. He was awfully pale, breathing in short gasps and eyebrows tightened in pain. Ressa placed a hand on his forehead, intending on moving his bangs from his face when she pulled back her hand and gasped.

"He's burning up!" Ressa scanned her eyes around the area for anything that might help her treat Kai's fever when she heard a groan coming from her lap. She looked back down as Kai opened his eyes. Kai looked up at her and began to sit up but fell back down onto her lap with a gasp of air.

"Kai you idiot! Why didn't you tell me sooner that your leg was getting worse? It would have been better if you didn't move and rested the day instead of hiking all this way just for you to catch a fever," Ressa began shouting but then her voice died down, ending with a soft voice full of worry.

"I don't need the help…most of the time," Kai admitted giving off a small smile which Ressa blinked at, unfamiliar with the facial expression on Kai.

"Well…can you walk a bit further? I found a place where we can camp up ahead" Ressa asked. Kai nodded and stiffly, with Ressa's help managed to sit up and up to his feet. The walk was rather slow and Kai had leaned most of his weight onto Ressa who, was smaller in size had a tough time keeping Kai and herself balanced. When they got to the camping site Ressa had found they were both exhausted; breathing heavily and sweating. Kai lied down lifelessly on the ground, eyes shut as if he was sleeping which Ressa didn't doubt that he wasn't since the fever had taken all of his strength. When Ressa was able to breath steadily again, she quickly collected firewood from around the area and assembled in into a pile. Ressa stared at it.

"How do I start a fire with out a match or a lighter?" She asked herself, biting her lip in concentration as she thought. "Friction causes fire…" She grabbed two sticks and began rubbing them together. Despite the determination that Ressa had, after several minutes of trying to start a flame, she threw the sticks down with a groan. "How the hell am I going to start a flame?!" She asked.

:Mistress, I could help you there if you were to launch me: Arisal said into Ressa's mind. Ressa, confused for a second brought out her launcher and her blade and placed Arisal onto the launcher.

"LET IT RIP!" Ressa shouted, launching Arisal towards the fire pit. Arisal moved a little around until she found a spot on top of some wood and just spun there. Ressa blinked, becoming more confused then before.

_What are you doing just sitting there; I thought you said you could start a fire! _Ressa said, flopping down onto the ground staring at her blade.

:Patience young one: Arisal said softly. Ressa huffed and watched. Within a minute, smoke erupted from where Arisal had begun to spin on the wood and Ressa gave a smile.

_I see now, very smart Arisal_ With a few more moments of watching a small orange flame emerge from the spot and Arisal jumped away from the spot quickly before the whole fire began to take over the rest of the wood in the pit.

:I thought so. If you don't mind, I'd like my blade polished and shinning in that fire like a piece of glass: The bird beast teased and no doubt grinning.

_Of course Arisal, thank you for your help_ Ressa said, placing her blading things away back into her pocket and went back to Kai. His breathing continued to come out in harsh gasps and Ressa frowned. Grabbing some ripped cloth from Kai's shirt, she ran towards the river and dipped it in there, soaking it and rushed back. She drizzled some of the water into Kai's mouth and then placed the cloth onto his forehead. Ressa took many trips back to the river to replenish the cold cloth to Kai's head. By the time she had notice Kai no longer breathing heavily but rather in a normal rhythm, she sat down by the fire and sighed. It was already dark, the full moon shining over head with the billions of stars from the galaxy.

"What am I going to do?" Ressa said out to no one in particular, giving off another sigh. She sat there for awhile, staring up at the beautiful sky that she loved. Being in the forest rather than a city, she could see all the stars brightly, forming the Milky Way, The Big Dipper and others that her father had taught her to recognize. Ressa stared at the brightest star of all, the North Star that started back at her, sparkling as if answering her question. There was a noise coming from behind her, making her whip her head around. Ressa expected it to be Kai but Kai still lied there, sleeping peacefully next to the fire. Alarmed, Ressa got up and reached into her pocket to her blade and prepared it for launch.

"Who's out there?" Ressa said shakily, hoping for a response. However, when she got her response she froze, realizing that it was not a human voice. A large howl came across her ears from the dark woods all around her. Ressa gripped her blade launcher tighter, her knees shaking in fright. Then, more sounds came from the forest, mimicking the first howl with many more and the glow of golden eyes came through the darkness. Ressa was surrounded, no where to run and Kai was in no condition to try to run or even battle what ever the creatures were that lurked in the forest.

"Oh, no…not again" Ressa said, eyes wide opened as wolves emerged from the tree cover, stalking their pray slowly. Large white fangs reflected in the light of the fire as they came closer. There had to be twenty wolves in the pack, all looking hungrily. However, Ressa noted that they weren't looking at her as much as they were looking at Kai's lying form on the ground behind her.

"They smelled his blood from his wound on his leg…" Ressa stepped back closer to Kai and the wolves followed her, moving in closer to their prey. Ressa swallowed. Her brain was thinking into overdrive on how to distract the wolves away from Kai and at the same time away from her.

:Any ideas coming to your mind Mistress?: Arisal said, feeling the fright coming from her Mistress.

_Only one Arisal…and I hope it works_. Ressa stood ready as the wolves prepared to pounce. When they began to make her move, Ressa pulled hard on her ripcord and shouted

"LET IT RIP!!"

--

Droopy: So Ressa, how do you like facing twenty, meat hungry wolves surrounding you with Kai to protect and no one to help you?

Ressa: :grins: Bring it on!! :bounces around with excitement: I'll show those wolves who's boss!!

Droopy: Well, while Ressa get's pumped for her challenged, read and review everyone! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
